The Other Side of Helga Pataki
by detectivezelda
Summary: After getting hit in the head (again) with a baseball, Helga's 'other side' shines through more than ever, but it seems to only happen when Arnold's around. How will Helga deal with this? How will Arnold? Read to find out!
1. Beaned Again

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first shot at writing fanfiction and I'm very nervous about publishing it. Any and all feedback is nice and I welcome all constructive criticism as I work to make this story as awesomely fantastic as I can. (Or at least good enough to get you guys coming back to read any new chapters.) For anybody who reads this story I want to give you all a warm thank you and I do so hope you enjoy!**

**Also note that I do not own any Hey Arnold characters nor do I take any credit for them. Thanks again and enjoy the read!**

* * *

It was a nice fall afternoon. One of the better ones where the weather was warm enough to be mistaken for summer. It was also perfect enough for a game of baseball. In a vacant lot known as Gerald Field a game of baseball between the fifth graders and the sixth graders was underway. Both sides were giving it there all and the game was now tied at five for both sides.

"Go Arnold, go Arnold!" The boy's teammates cheered as he went up to bat. He narrowed his eyes, and clicked his tongue gripping his bat with all of his might, and made sure to keep his eyes on the ball. His teammates were cheering for him. He refused to be the one to let them down.

"Is that the best stance you've got? You look like you've got to go to the potty!" The pitcher, a rather tall lanky fellow with curly hair shouted. Arnold ignored the rather weak insult and didn't take his eyes off of the ball waiting for the pitch. He'd heard way worse.

"Shut your trap and just throw the stupid ball already since you don't seem capable of doing both at the same time!" A girl by the name of Helga shouted from the outfield. Arnold smiled a little at the retort. She was always quick for the proper comeback and he didn't mind so much as long as it had nothing to do with him.

"Hey, you know what…whatever." The sixth grader turned his attention back to Arnold, and threw his first pitch.

"Strike **one**!" The catcher, Gerald, Arnold's best friend, shouted before throwing the ball back to the pitcher. Arnold took a deep breath, and got ready for the next pitch.

"See? I knew you couldn't hit any of my pitches," the pitcher said, looking smug.

"You know, it'd be better if you said that after you got him out!" Helga said, adding an eye roll to this newest comment.

"Would you just be quiet?" The pitcher said, turning to look at her.

"Not unless you're willing to pay me on the hour every hour. Can't keep my beautiful voice away from the world for nothing."

He stared and her, then muttered something under his breath that Arnold couldn't catch. Then he threw his next pitch. Arnold swung but didn't feel any connection to the ball.

"Strike **two**!" Gerald called, all the while tossing the ball back to the pitcher.

"Concentrate Arnold, you can do it!" Eugene, cheered from the bench that posed as the gallery, all the while falling over out of his seat. "I'm okay!"

"Yes Arnold. I'm ever so sure Eugene is right," Lila called from the bench from the left side of Eugene. "You'll get the next one for sure!"

Arnold nodded to let them know he acknowledged them but kept his eyes on the ball as if his life depended on it. As the pitcher let the ball fly out of his hands, Arnold kept his eyes on the ball and watched as it moved in what seemed like slow motion.

"_I'm gonna hit it. I know I will._" He said to himself and swung the bat with all of his might.

Perhaps if he had kept his eyes opened as he swung, the direction of the ball may have been different, but as it was, he had closed them at just the last second, causing the ball to fly into the outfield, or more accurately, it was making a beeline for Helga's head where it hit her squarely, causing her to black out and fall to the ground.

"Helga!" Arnold recognized the voice as Phoebe's, and opened his eyes. Helga's best friend was running to the spot where Helga had stood. He didn't see Helga there mainly because she was now on the ground.

"_Oh no! Not again._" Arnold, didn't think about it anymore as he rushed over to Helga like the rest of his classmates were doing.

"It's looking like Arnold done beaned Ms. Helga all over again on a counta he's never been really good at hitting a ball correctly," Stinky said, removing his baseball hat and holding it over his heart.

"Yeah, it should really be illegal for Arnold to use a baseball bat. Whenever he does get a hit someone's always getting hurt," this was from Sid. "I doubt poor Helga here ever saw it coming."

Arnold made his way to the front of the kids, and bent down next on the one side of Helga, with Phoebe being on the other side cradling her head. Phoebe glanced up at Arnold with tears in her eyes. "Arnold, you really must learn to be more careful of how you hit a baseball. There's only so much head trauma one person can take."

"I know Phoebe, I know. I honestly can't believe I did it again. To Helga…again." He looked at Helga who was for some odd reason smiling. "Will she be okay?"

"Well, I'm not a doctor, but we won't know for certain until she opens her eyes." Phoebe brushed back a bang of hair from Helga's forehead. "Arnold can you cradle Helga's head? I'm going to make her a towel to put over her head."

"Sure, yeah I can do that much." He was still quite honestly in shock. How could he have beaned Helga again? Last time she had amnesia. What if she had it again? This time permanently? No, he wouldn't think about it, for now they should probably try to get her to a doctor or something.

Helga stirred as Phoebe shifted her over to Arnold and her smile seemed to get bigger. "Oh, my beloved. How I adore being in your warm, strong arms." She said, causing a blush to come over Arnold's cheeks. He could never forget that sweet way of talking she had that day. Not even if he had really tried. What he didn't notice was how his classmates reacted to this until they began talking.

"Well, there you have it. Arnold's broken Helga," Sid said. "I mean did you hear what she just said? It sounded very unHelga like."

"I hate to agree with you Sid, but you very well may be right about this," Rhonda, a rich, popular girl with fabulous taste in clothes, chimed up. "There is no way that the Helga we know would ever sprout she things. She'd rip out her own tongue if she could hear herself talk. Especially since it's Arnold whom she's resting on. She can't stand him more than anyone else."

It was after this was said that Helga opened her eyes, a dreamy look on her face. She glanced around herself, and smiled up at everyone, then her smile grew as she stared at Arnold's concerned face. She reached up and gently brushed his cheek with her hand. "Oh my darling, how I've dreamed of waking up in your arms and now it has happened. Why it has, I cannot bring myself to care, but I must thank the gods or the heavens for this most wonderful turn of events." She sighed and swooned a little.

"Um, Helga? Are you…um, are you feeling…like yourself?" Arnold struggled to come up with words as he looked at her face. She looked so serene, so happy. He couldn't believe she could look like that.

"Never better, my love. Why do you ask?"

"Well…it's just…you know that…you're not exactly acting like yourself right now."

Helga blinked and stared at everyone once again. He could see it in her eyes that she was remembering where she was, and who had her surrounded. He could see the hesitancy as she slowly brought her eyes back to him. It was another minute before Helga rushed to sit up and grimaced as she did so.

"Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a ten ton truck. I can't believe this moron still doesn't know how to hit a ball without knocking someone out with it. You can trust that I'm sending any and all of my medical bills to the boarding house if I have any brain damage because of you football head."

Arnold blinked. He couldn't believe he felt a bit sad that the other Helga was gone. She was all barbs and sarcasm all over again and he had kind of liked the look she had given him. Not as intense as what she had gave him during, well that rooftop fiasco, but still it was a good look on her.

"Oh Helga! Thank goodness you're okay!" Phoebe ran back over and gave her friend a big hug, the wet towel she brought back dropping from her hands. "I was worried sick over you."

"Yeah, yeah enough of the mushy stuff Pheebs." She stood up, and Arnold saw her grimace again. "I'm good and well see?"

"Thank goodness for that." Sid said. "It was getting a bit creepy to listen to you sprout gibberish, and to Arnold of all people!"

"Well…that doesn't matter since I don't really remember what I said. I was out of it at the time. I probably picked it up from some soapy drama Big Bob watches at times."

"You were saying stuff like you were in love with Arnold!" Harold, a big slovenly boy said, pointing at her and laughing. Helga turned towards him and glared at him, and then swung that glare at everyone around her. "Listen up and listen good. I don't want to know what I said, I don't want to even think I see any of you chuckleheads thinking about and or discussing what I said. Are. We. Clear?" She held up her fists and made sure her glare was even more menacing. "Or should I make pink boy here an example of what could happen to you if you think of disobeying me?"

"No, no Helga. We'll keep our minds and thoughts hush, hush. Won't we Harold?" Sid said nervously, shooting his eyes to Harold.

"Yeah, totally. You won't know that you said-" Stinky placed a hand over Harold's mouth.

"Don't cha worry Helga. I reckon we all understand good and well." Stinky said, with an uneasy grin. Everyone else nodded.

"Good."

"Um, Helga?" Arnold said, and he watched as she turned around and glared at him, her arms crossed.

"What is it football head? And it really ought to be good since because you decked me and all I was planning on high tailing it on home."

"I just wanted to say that…well I'm glad you're okay." He gave her a soft smile and a half lidded glance. He watched as she surprisingly smiled, and then she opened her mouth as if to speak, and suddenly she covered her mouth with her hands. Frowning at her unusual behavior he raised an eyebrow. "Um, Helga is everything okay?" She nodded her head frantically, and then made a mad dash out of the lot.

Nobody spoke for a second as everyone's eyes stared at the corner Helga turned around as if expecting her to reappear within a moments notice. "Is anyone else as confused as I am about everything that happened after Helga got decked by that baseball?" Gerald asked, moving to stand next to Arnold who had got up after Helga left the lot.

"Yes, Gerald I concur that is probably how we are all feeling," Phoebe spoke, looking worried.

"Well, okay. Glad I'm not the only one."

"Do you really think Helga didn't suffer any brain damage? Maybe she should be heading to the hospital instead of home," Rhonda said, frowning slightly. "I can't say I particularly like Helga, but her behavior has been…mighty unusual considering how she is."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine after a good night's rest!" Eugene spoke up. "I remember this one time when I got hit by a baseball. I was disoriented but okay!"

"Yes, but you're an accident prone little geek. You're used to stuff like that happening to you more than once a day." Rhonda huffed. "To compare the two just isn't quite fair."

The silence this time was more based on agreement with Rhonda. "You know what everyone, I want to double check on Helga just to be sure she really is okay. I cannot help but be a little worried about her suddenly leaving like that." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I'm still a little…worried about her too." Arnold said. "Let me know how it goes okay?"

Phoebe smiled. "Okay Arnold. Goodbye everyone!"

After everyone said their goodbyes to Phoebe, everyone decided it was time for them to head home as the game was more than finished. As Arnold and Gerald separated from the rest of their classmates, Gerald asked Arnold a question.

"That was really weird…wasn't it?"

"Yes, Gerald it was."

"Then how come unlike the rest of us you didn't seem all that surprised when Helga started saying all of…well that stuff to you?"

Arnold started at that question since Gerald was partially right. Sure he was shocked that she had said all of those things, but surprised, not really. He had heard her speak with that soft voice and say romantic things all before on a rooftop not all that long ago. It shocked him that she would say stuff like that again to him sure, but he already knew she liked him regardless of her agreeing to the 'heat of the moment'. There was no way she could fake that voice…those words. He knew even as she walked away from him that those words were true. He just couldn't find it in himself to go over all that she had said that day and believe it wasn't. Helga G. Pataki liked him. Well…loved him quoting her own words, and the only reason heat of the moment came about was because Arnold was sure she should get an out if she so wanted one to avoid any awkwardness since there was no way at that time he could return her feelings. How could he? His feelings towards girls…well it had changed quite frequently during the fourth grade. He himself wanted an out as well so he could deal with Helga's feelings for him and he knew that if there was going to be…anything between the two of them it'd have to come from him this time. At least that's how he felt before he beaned her again and she started saying romantic nothings that made his heart race a little…

So that's how it was that months later Arnold found himself more than tolerating Helga these days. Every time he felt a spitball hit him, or she tripped him, or even made the water fountain drench him, he knew that the main reason why she did these things to him over anyone else was out of…love.

"Well, Gerald I was more happy she was okay enough to be able to talk to fully worry about the words she was saying."

"Hmm, man that's true. What if Big Bob Pataki sues you, well your grandparents, over it? I guess worrying over a few words Helga for sure never meant was low on your list of priorities."

"Ha, yeah, exactly." Were the words he said, sure, but he had enjoyed her glances and words more than he wanted to admit even to himself. And when she touched his cheek…well, he definitely didn't dislike it as he was sure he should have. He'd even say he liked it enough to want to hear her say stuff like that again. He wasn't sure how he should feel about that.

"Well Arnold my man, it's been real…interesting…today that's for sure. I'll catch ya tomorrow."

"Sure thing Gerald." They did their handshake as a way of goodbye and Arnold went up to his bedroom to stare at the sky before dinner. He couldn't help but wonder if Helga really was okay, if some part of her had meant the words she had said, and why she had run off the way she did. Before he knew it though, he was drifting off into a nap where he had dreams about the potential whys and a smile came across his face as he realized, her meaning any of those words definitely wouldn't be so bad at all.


	2. Cafeteria Blues

**A/N: Chapter 2! :D (I actually had to rewrite this 3 times! Not joking and I think it'll be worth it.) I also want to thank DannySamLover20 and BettyAwesome715 for being my first two reviewers ever! It was thanks to you guys I was able to get chapter 2 up this quickly and if you're reading this I hope you two think it's as good (or better *cough*) as the first one. I'll try to keep the updates regular (in a span of one or two days) so thanks to everyone who's reading this! I'm hoping it stays enjoyable all the way to the end, but for now I'll just focus on keeping updated chapters interesting. x3**

* * *

It was lunchtime at PS. 118. The smell of mystery meat surprise hung deeply in the air as the kids made their way from lunch line to table. Arnold grabbed his plate of the mysterious dish and walked with his best friend to their usual table.

"Arnold, I don't know about you, but I seriously think I just lost my appetite," Gerald said, grimacing and dodging a flailing Eugene as he tripped on his way to his lunch table.

"I'm okay," came the usual reply and Arnold shook his head as he watched the boy land into a garbage bin.

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you that this," he poked the greyish substance on his plate with his finger. "Isn't the most…appealing thing to want going into our digestive tracks."

"Digestive tracks Arnold? Really? Are you planning to be the new Phoebe?" Gerald joked, and took his seat at the table.

"No, but Mr. Simmons last biology lesson kind of stuck with me that's all, and thinking about that lesson makes me really feel unhungry."

The two boys poked at their dish with a fork. Arnold's thoughts drifted to a pink dress-wearing girl with blonde pigtails. She had…well she had been a bit weird this morning. Only four spitballs out of the usual forty or so he'd have been pelted with about this time. (He usually counted.) He glanced as slowly as he could over to the table where Phoebe and Helga usually sat without arousing the suspicions of Gerald.

"Worried about Helga?" Gerald's voice broke in and Arnold darted his eyes quickly back to Gerald before he had gotten a good look.

"Well…yeah….a little," he admitted. "You know how she usually picks on me and I know it's…odd that I care about her not torturing me for once, but I can't help but wonder if this has to do with…me sort of knocking her out yesterday."

"Sort of? _Sort of_? Really Arnold, she was out cold on the ground for who knows how long and when she did come to…" Gerald physically shivered. "Well, she said _not_ to talk about it and I think I'll have to agree with her on that."

Arnold looked sheepish and actually decided to risk a glance at Helga and Phoebe's table. Helga had her back turned to him which was a bit odd, considering he may have noticed that she preferred to sit at an angle to his and Gerald's table. Phoebe was sitting across from Helga and he could see that Phoebe was looking….worried.

"Hey, Gerald, do you think something could still be wrong with Helga?" He asked his best friend, and he turned back to actually look at him.

"Mm, mm. No way, Arnold. I don't care about Helga or any of her problems. If something's wrong with her I'll take that as a good thing that's she not throwing pea's at our table and laughing manically all the while."

Arnold raised a brow. That had happened only yesterday and he now realized it bothered Gerald more than he had admitted at the time. He didn't question it however and resumed staring at the back of Helga's head.

"Uh, Arnold, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking….right man?"

"Gerald I think I'm going to go over there and ask if she's okay."

"Arnold it could be a trap!"

He turned to look unconvinced at Gerald. "A trap?"

Gerald shrugged. "This is Helga we're talking about right? She's always coming up with crazy schemes."

"So her crazy scheme this time is to have her back facing the rest of the cafeteria and having Phoebe look worried to have me or someone else go to check to see if she's okay and then she'll spring her trap on the unknowing victim?"

"You make it sound really stupid when you explain it all out like that," Gerald said, giving a small smile.

"Well, it wouldn't be the best thing for her to have come up with, no."

Gerald sighed, and shook his head. "Guess all I can really say is good luck then. I can see your mind's made up regardless of whatever I tell you. Just know that if it is a trap I already told you so."

"Sure thing, Gerald." They did their handshake and Arnold stood up to make his way over to Helga and Phoebe's table.

Phoebe noticed Arnold first and she slowly sat up and adjusted her glasses. "Uh, Helga?"

"Not now Pheebs. I just can't stop wondering about what I should do. At this point, switching school's will be the only option since I can't-"

"Hi, Helga, hi Phoebe," Arnold greeted the two girls and he watched as Helga swung her head to look at him with great force.

"_Arnold_!" She then did her best to scowl, "I mean, what are you doing at our…table?" She bit her lip and seemed to look….worried.

"Well, I just wanted to ask if you were okay. I also wanted to apologize since I didn't do that properly either."

"Um," he noticed that Helga was darting her eyes back and forth between him and Phoebe with great force. He frowned at this. Her yelling and calling him a snobby little loser for wanting to apologize was something he could handle from Helga, this was just….weird.

"Um, Arnold?" Phoebe spoke up then and played with her hands. "Now may not be the best time to try and apologize to Helga. She's…not feeling all that well."

"Oh," was all he said, but he couldn't stop the worry from entering his heart. What did Phoebe mean by not feeling well? Did she really need to go to the doctor? Should she even still be in school?

"So if you could…um…leave now that would be what is best for Helga."

He nodded his head and went to sit back at his table with Gerald. As worried as he was about Helga, Phoebe's last words seemed a bit…odd as well.

"Should I be saying I told you so now?" Gerald's voice broke through his inner thoughts.

"Uh, no." He answered. "Phoebe actually confirmed that Helga's not feeling all that well today."

"Really?" Gerald frowned. "It's not anything serious is it?"

Arnold actually had to give Gerald a look at that one. "I thought you didn't care if she was okay or not?"

"Well, I don't. Not really, but okay I never actually believed something was really wrong with her you know? What if her parents really do sue your grandparents?"

Arnold paused. "I don't think she'd be in school if it was anything serious, serious. Like she'd be in the hospital right now if it was."

Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say Arnold." He glanced over at the girls. "What do you think is wrong with her then, if it's not serious?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to think about the small conversation I had with her. She seemed like her normal self at first but then once she saw me she got all worried looking."

"So it could still be a trap?"

"Gerald!"

"What? It could be. You yourself said she was acting normal until you showed up. It could all be one big performance, like April fools."

Arnold thought about it. Sure Helga had pulled practical jokes, but none where even Phoebe could look seriously distraught. "No, I don't think that's it. Phoebe did look genuinely worried."

"Genuinely now? You're like a sponge to this knowledge thing now aren't you?"

Arnold gave a small smile. "Just a little bit."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. Arnold watched as Helga raced from the cafeteria with Phoebe right behind her.

"What was that about?" Rhonda asked. "If there's a fire in the school somewhere I want to know about it. I'd just hate for my clothes to smell of smoke. That smell is so hard to get out of fabric like this."

"I don't think there's a fire Rhonda. Helga's just not feeling well." Arnold replied, with a small smile.

"In that case, I know to avoid her now. Getting sick is just as bad as anything happening to my clothes."

"Whatever you say Rhonda."

As they all made it to class, Arnold couldn't help but glance back at Helga all through the lesson. He couldn't see her face, she held up a book so only her fingers and hair were sticking out, but he couldn't help but worry about her. If there was anything wrong with her, it was partly his fault he was sure. He was the one who had hit her with that baseball…again.

He groaned and faced forward to try and pick up on Mr. Simmons lesson. He promised himself that he'd figure it out after school today. He was sure there was no way he could not know what was going on with Helga. A small part of him did actually care about her and an even smaller part would probably even say that he…liked her.

He shook his head. How'd that thought get into his head? He bit his lip and tried concentrating on the lesson at hand again. Well, he didn't hate her, sure. He'd told her that and he had meant it. He never hated her no matter what she did to him, but like her? Ever since…that day…his thoughts that involved Helga had changed just a bit.

_"Definitely going to try and talk to her after school. Once I know what's wrong with her I won't think about her…as much anymore."_

Satisfied with that thought, Arnold began to concentrate on the rest of the lesson. It was actually a really good lesson about the food chain and habitats. Taking notes, he didn't even notice the small smile that had formed on his face. While he didn't think about it consciously, he couldn't wait for school to end.


	3. Dense as Bricks

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 3! :'D This was the hardest to write so far since I did want to introduce the main point of this story, but without going overboard while doing it. Tough but I got through it somehow. Some of you guys wanted Helga's thought's and I added a slice of that into the mix and I will broaden on that most likely in the next chapter which I'm going in blank canvas on right now. But honestly the reviews are a big motivation for me to continue. They also help me see what it is you guys might like to see and have been extremely helpful when I was stuck at a certain point in my writing. So I offer a big thank you to all of you who've left a review. You guys rock and are a major part of why this story is progressing at a nice clip. So please enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

Arnold found himself ducking down an alley as he followed Helga on her way home. He had to smile as he realized that here he was following her to her house, pretty much doing something his friends would say was very unlike him, but in the end following Helga home like this seemed like only thing that he could do. At least that's what he told himself.

He peeked around the corner and watched as she continued muttering to herself about things he couldn't hear. He longed to get a bit closer to her, but that would just be risky. If she wasn't so distracted with her thoughts, he was sure she'd already know he was following her. He nearly laughed as he remembered a line she said to him during FTi. 'Stalking you day and night.' Guess the roles were sort of reversed.

"Football head, I know you've been following me for a while now and pretty soon you're gonna tell me why exactly you're pulling a stupid stunt like this too."

He blushed at being caught doing something that was a bit wrong. He hated to think about it, but Helga was probably a pro at sneaking around. He sighed and stepped from out of the alley. He might as well face the music. "Helga…" he said her name tentatively. He wasn't sure what exactly she might do and delicate seemed the best route to go.

Helga, on the other hand, had turned around and watched him do his little walk of shame towards her. She smirked at having the upper hand, something she hadn't felt since yesterday afternoon. She tapped her foot and looked impatient. "If you moved any slower you'd be a turtle. Sheesh, I'm not going to strangle you or feed you to the wolves or anything." She paused. "Unless I hate your reasons for following me home anyway."

Her smirk grew larger as she watch his eyes grow bigger. Good, let him squirm. She was actually feeling mentally exhausted. All day she worked at avoiding Arnold and here he was actually going out of his way to follow her home. She didn't know why, but occasionally she'd feel an urge come over her to do or say something that'd have her expressing her feelings to Arnold…in front of the entire class no less. It was an on and off thing, but she didn't want to get caught when whatever it was switched on.

"Um…Helga?" His voice broke her from her thoughts. She looked at him and scowled. "What do you want football head? And please just spit it out. It was obviously important enough that you had to go and follow me home. Poorly I must add. You really have to work on that by the way."

He grimaced. "Was it really that bad?"

"Atrocious. I was humoring you for a while, but it just got worse and worse. You wouldn't have stuck out more even if you'd have painted yourself red."

"You sure do have a way with words," Arnold sighed and Helga smiled.

"No sense in lying to you. Really. I'd hate for you to embarrass yourself in thinking that you actually had this little thing called talent. Which I noticed you were thinking, by the way, with that goofy smile you had plastered over your face." She chuckled. "You were really proud of yourself."

He narrowed his eyes as he watched Helga laughing at his expense. "Har, har."

"Just teasing you a little Arnoldo. So to get back to the topic at hand, why were you following me?"

"Hmm," she watched as he puzzled over it and sighed. "I guess…I was just worried about you."

Her heart beat faster and she swallowed. It wasn't like he'd never showed her any concern before. She mentally chastised herself but it did little to stop herself from wanting to swoon a little.

"Oh…well I'm okay Arnoldo. No need to worry about me…" Crap, that stupid feeling was coming over her again, the one where she kind of felt like monologing, except she had no qualms about doing it to a listening Arnold.

"But that's the thing," he continued, not really noticing her plight as he tried to think about what it was he was trying to say. "It was my fault. Totally my fault. Maybe I should stop playing baseball." He laughed nervously.

"Well, if that's what you decide to do then go for it, but I really ought to be on my way home now…so if you'd just excuse me." She tried to make a break for it. No matter what she was feeling she knew she had to get away and fast, but no. Arnold had to go and grab her arm!

"Wait! Helga." Arnold sighed. "I still haven't apologized properly. At least let me do that much."

That did it. Any invisible walls she tried to keep preserved broke at his words. She felt herself swoon outwardly and she even let out a small sigh. Why had she been trying to stop herself from showing the one she loved how much she cared about him? No, why had she retracted that confession so easily? Why was she still thinking instead of just doing?

"Arnold darling," at the sound of her voice Arnold looked up at her quizzically. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and smiled. He gulped. Fear and…something else, froze him right where he stood. The thought that he could stand there like that forever crossed his mind and he shook his head quickly and cleared his throat.

"I'm…uh, sorry for hitting you with that baseball yesterday."

"I'm not," she replied.

"Yes, I know you're probably upset and…uh, wait, what?" His eyes grew wide as he comprehended what she had just said.

"Why would I be upset, my love? Yesterday was one of the most glorious days of my life. To have you cradle me with all of the tenderness and compassion you hold within that beautiful heart of yours," she swooned. "It was a dream come true to open my eyes and see that it was you who was holding me like I was the most precious thing in the world."

"Uh…" He knew that he was blushing really hard now. "Helga…" He stepped back and tripped causing him to fall. He watched as Helga herself backed up and then saw as horror grew in her eyes. Whatever caused her to say those things was broken. Neither of them said anything and then so abruptly he didn't even realize it was happening, Helga had snatched him up and held him up by the collar.

"Arnold I swear to you, you better act like this _never_ happened or I'll…"

"Or what? You'll kiss me?" They both froze again. Arnold out of shock of what he said and how Helga would react and Helga just over the fact Arnold was bold enough to even go there.

She dropped him and dusted herself off absently. "No Arnoldo. That is not…well just no I wouldn't."

"You sure about that?" He watched her closely. She seemed to be in inner turmoil over something. Her blushing face kept going from frown to scowl over and over again.

"Arnold, I'm going to think it was you who got hit with a baseball if you don't stop talking like that," it came out snarky, but her eyes were pleading. He had never seen Helga look like that ever. "Look, just assume that everything I say when I'm talking…about you is a lie okay? It'll be easier for us both."

Arnold didn't say anything. He wasn't sure how he felt about that and that just made him even more confused than he already was. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to think it was all just one big lie. That's what happened as far as FTi went, but to ease Helga's mind he knew what he had to do. "Okay, Helga. Whatever you say."

"Good. Don't forget it." She scowled again, back in control of her emotions. "I really ought to be going home. I accept your apology blah, blah, blah. Mission accomplished. Now you can go home happy knowing you've done your good deed for the day. Later football head."

He just stood there and watched her go. He was honestly curious as to why he had even followed her home. He felt something stir inside of him as he remembered how she had looked at him as he tried to apologize. It was a look he liked receiving from her. Quite a lot in fact. He sighed out loud and looked up at the sky. It seemed she was going to play the 'it happened, but it didn't' game with him over this and he found himself grinning like an idiot at the thought.

_"I think I really am starting to like Helga Pataki."_ He thought with a small grin. Why else would he tease her about kissing of all things? He was positive he would never try to hurt Helga by playing with her feelings. That just wasn't in his nature. The main reason why he brought up kissing was because…in the long run he most likely wouldn't have minded if it came from her. He blushed at the thought.

Arnold already knew this "split personality" of her's pretty well. It was one small part of who Helga really was. She was the snarky girl true, she had been that girl for years and to think it would just go away would be wishful thinking, but she was also a good person and…a girl. She was bound to have…feelings. Like the feelings she had expressed to him on that rooftop not really all that long ago.

Blushing madly at this point Arnold made his way back to Sunset Arms. He felt oddly content, so much so he was nearly at the point where, dare he even think, he was happy he had hit Helga with that baseball. He felt terrible at feeling that way, but in a way he felt maybe this was going to turn out to be a good thing for the both of them.

Meanwhile, Helga was at home banging her head against her pillow. She wanted something harder, but she had probably suffered enough head trauma for one week. "Why, why, why, why why?" She repeated. She couldn't stop thinking of how he had brought up kissing! So easily at that! "What the heck Arnold? Do you even know what you'd do to my heart saying things like that recklessly?" She flipped around and snuggled her pillow to her chest. "Oh my flaxen haired angel, do you even really understand what your words do to me? I hang on to your every word like a lifeline and you bring up kissing as if…dare I even think that you wouldn't mind…" She paused and stared at her ceiling. "Nah, this is Arnold we're talking about here. Dense as a brick Arnold. He just said that in the heat of the moment, heh."

Feeling better about that she closed her eyes and fell asleep, dreaming about traveling the world with Arnold during a time where reciprocated feelings weren't just a dream waiting to come true.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, chapter 3 which I hope was enjoyable to you guys. If it wasn't feel free to let you know in a review. I'd really like to know. (: Chapter 4 might be a second in coming. Tomorrow I have work and a group project to work on so I might not have any time to work on it, but hopefully by Tuesday I can make something happen. Considering I'm going to have to brainstorm, Tuesday is a more sure bet than tomorrow. x3** **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and catch you all next chapter! **


	4. Kites

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the delay if you were one of the few hoping for a update yesterday. My next classes started and I had to work on that first before getting back to this story. (And I may have been still wondering just where this chapter will lead.) I'm hoping it's as enjoyable for you guys as it was for me. I feel like I accomplished what I was trying to achieve and I hope you guys feel the same. (: With that said, please enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident had happened. Arnold and the gang were now sitting on the front steps of the boarding house wondering what they were going to do now that it was Friday night. So far none of them had come up with any good ideas.

"Hey, why don't we go through the town and tp people's houses?" Harold asked with a laugh.

"Because nimrod we want to do something that, oh I don't know, doesn't get us into heaps of trouble?" Helga said, scowling.

"But at least it'll be fun. Sitting here like this is _boring_."

"Then why don't you go and tp houses all by yourself?"

"Hey, Helga, that's not a bad idea! I think I will!" They all watched as Harold ran down the street laughing.

"What a loser." Helga said, smirking as she watched him go.

"Anyway, so what _are_ we going to do today?" Rhonda asked. She was filing her nails as she asked, but glanced at the group. Everyone shrugged in unison.

"Hey, I know!" Eugene spoke up. "There should be a kite festival lasting until eight tonight at the park. Maybe we could go and catch that?"

"Oh, boy that sounds like a barrel of fun. Watching pieces of paper float in the sky on thin pieces of rope." Helga rolled her eyes.

"Well, do you have a better suggestion Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Et tu, Phoebe?" But she sighed. "I guess I wouldn't mind. Why not?"

Everyone muttered their agreements, that was until Nadine spoke up. "Uh, guys? I think the kite festival is for romance and intrigue. At least that's what my uncle said about it anyway."

"Romance and intrigue? Like for couples?" Rhonda asked, her filing halted.

"Um, yeah exactly."

"You here that love muffin? Sounds like a festival made just for us!" Curly shouted, grabbing Rhonda's arm, her nail file falling to the ground.

"Eww! Let go of me you little _freak_!"

"Never! _Never_!" Curly cackled.

"Insane. I'm surrounded by a bunch of lunes." Helga sighed dramatically.

"Does that include yourself?" Sid asked and he flinched as Helga held up her fist.

"Don't start with me if you don't want me to deck that nose of yours to make it fit your face."

"Um, guys," Arnold spoke up. "Why can't we all just still go together? It might be fun and I'm sure it's not only for couples."

"And if it is," Gerald added. "We could just make fun of any and all couples."

"I'm listening tall hair boy," Helga said, her arms crossed.

"Well, what if we go, and if there are a whole bunch of couples there we could make their lives miserable?"

"Sounds like you and me could potentially get along Geraldo."

"Wait, I'm not sure that's the right thing to do…" Arnold spoke up but nobody was listening.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

"I reckon I'd agree with that as well."

Everyone was talking at the same time, and then they were all up and moving heading to the park.

"No you guys…"

He watched as they all continued to ignore him and sighed. Well, he had better go just in case they did cause a bunch of mischief. Plus, he wanted to go for himself. What was the worst they could really do anyway?

Turns out he was right. As soon as they got to the park it really was obvious that this was a couple affair. Hands were being held, snuggling on blankets occurred and…other stuff was going on as well, but everyone was so repulsed they didn't make any moves.

"What the heck? This has to be the worst thing I've ever seen next to my ma throwing away that two day old lemon puddin'." Stinky said, looking horrified.

"My eyes feel like they want to fall out of their sockets." Sid said. "I also think I've got to puke."

"Oh, what are you guys? Five years old? Who cares about a little PDA?"

Arnold had to raise an eye at Helga of all people defending it. She was scowling at the couples and her arms were folded. He couldn't help but wonder what she was really thinking.

"Are you telling me Helga that this sort of thing doesn't bother you?"

"Oh it bothers me, but it doesn't repulse me anymore. I mean we're ten." She smiled wickedly at the group. "That," she pointed. "Could soon be one of us."

Gasps rang throughout the group. Arnold had to smile at Helga's diversion tactic. He knew there were probably different reasons why it didn't repulse her as much.

"No way," Rhonda spoke up. "I'd never be so bold."

"I would," Curly said, grabbing and kissing Rhonda's hand. "Let's go in and join them my precious."

"Ugh! Let go of me you demented little freak! It'd be a million eons before I'd even want to."

"Oh, I know that you do." He did a small eyebrow wiggle and she flinched.

"Would you look at that, one of the couples has been formed." Helga said, laughing.

"Not funny Helga," Rhonda said, frowning.

"Oh, it's plenty funny Princess. I only wish I had a camera." She continued to snicker.

"Well, what about you Helga?" Arnold couldn't help but ask. He kept his voice low so that only she could hear it.

"What about me Arnoldo?" She asked, but she looked nervous. He liked that he could frazzle Helga Pataki of all people.

"Weren't you just talking about how you liked waking up in my arms just last week?"

He watched as her eyes got bigger. He pressed on. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to sit on a picnic blanket watching the kites flying with me?"

He could see her swoon. He had to smile at that. He liked seeing her soften up a bit. Then a voice that wasn't originally a part of the group broke into his thoughts. "Hello, everyone. It's ever so wonderful I was able to run into you guys here."

He turned to see Lila standing next to him smiling. It never really occurred to him that maybe he wanted to be here with her. His time of liking Lila was over. He tossed a glance at Helga who was frowning deeply. He was sure she was misinterpreting what was going on and he wanted to correct it, but he couldn't just ignore Lila. She was still his friend. "Um, hi Lila."

"_Lila_," Helga said as a way of greeting. He inwardly flinched as he heard the hostility. He had always wondered why she seemed to hate Lila, he could sort of wager a guess nowadays.

"Lila!" Phoebe greeted the girl, grabbing her hand. "I thought you had a family dinner with your dad."

"I did, but we finished early and it is such a lovely day, we decided to come see the festival."

"Isn't that just wonderful?" Helga muttered so low he wondered if Lila caught it as well or not, but if she did she didn't comment on it.

"Helga, are you having a good time? You seem a bit upset."

"No, I'm having just an ever so wonderful day Lila. Don't fret over little ol' me."

"Well, okay then," then Lila smiled. "Can I talk to you for a moment Arnold? If you wouldn't mind ever so much?"

"Um…" He took a quick glance at Helga who looked to be gritting her teeth hard. "Sure…I guess."

"Great!" Lila grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the group.

Helga looked on with a bit of disbelief and contempt. She couldn't stop herself from feeling jealous of Lila of all people, but being in a group setting she stayed as composed as possible. "Pheebs, I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay, Helga. Would you like some company?"

"Nah, I'll be back soon. I'm just going to throw rocks at a few unsuspecting couples…I'm joking, sheesh." She added after seeing the shock on Phoebe's face. "Try not to take what I say so seriously."

"Alright Helga….please try to enjoy the festival. The kites actually look really lovely."

Helga nodded and left the gang. She did her best not to feel miserable, but it was hard when she knew that Arnold would rather spend the evening with Lila of all people. Sighing, she sat down and stared up at the kites. They did look lovely, as Phoebe had said.

"Hi Helga." She groaned to herself at hearing his voice. She wasn't sure she wanted to be bothered with him. He'd made his choice.

"What do you want hair boy?"

"…I just wanted to spend a little time with you."

"Oh no. I know what you're trying to do and I refuse to allow you to do it." Her words were hard but her heart was pounding at his words. Stupid Arnold. Stupid heart. Stupid baseball that made her want to pour her every thought and feeling out to Arnold.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He stared at her and smiled. Smiled! She needed a change of subject…fast!

"Er, what happened to you walking hand and hand into the evening sunset with Lila?" She mentally hit herself. That didn't sound totally jealous.

"Hmm, I wonder about that." She jerked her head in his direction and glared. Wrong decision. He looked so relaxed and carefree. She was torn between sighing at the image and wanting to smack him.

"Whatever. It's not like I care."

"If you did care, I'd probably add that Lila just wasn't the person I wanted to sit next to and watch kites flying with."

"Liar." She scoffed. He held a crush the size of Texas for Lila, but then that really didn't explain why he wasn't with her now did it? She didn't want to think about the why on that one.

"Helga, is it really that hard for you to believe that I could actually enjoy myself with you? We've had some good times."

"...Arnold…" He noticed her breathing had picked up and her cheeks were light pink. He had to smile.

"Yes, Helga?"

"Do you know I've longed to share the evening sky with you, my darling," his eyes widened at the change of her voice and he swallowed as he felt his cheeks heat. That voice always made him feel funny. Even more so as it was always unexpected.

"…No…it's not exactly something that's come up in regular conversation."

He heard Helga audibly sigh and she moved just a bit closer to him. "Well, it's been one of my most recurring dreams, my love." She grabbed his arm and snuggled closer.

"H-Helga!" He looked around frantically. None of their classmates seemed to be around…yet, though he was nervous for other reasons too. His heart was racing and he was sure the heat in his cheeks wouldn't die anytime soon.

"Yes, my angel?" The nicknames didn't help slow his heartbeat. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Arnold! I think I could just sit here with you for all of forever. Being with you my love always makes my heart race. Do you wish to feel it?"

"Helga!" He pulled away from her, his breathing hard. He was sure he would self-combust he was so hot. She batted her eyelashes at him and he turned away from her. Whenever she went into one of these moments he never knew how he should react and this one…especially had him feeling like he wanted to do something.

He reached out…slowly…and placed one of his hands on top of hers. He glanced to look at her and noticed a big dreamy smile upon her face. He didn't notice it himself, but his smile would have been a direct match. Then all of a sudden she fainted!

His eyes grew large and he moved to look at her face. "Helga?"

"Hee, hee, hee. Arnold stop it!" Then she was silent, a smile on her face. He was sure he probably didn't want to know what she was dreaming.

"Hey Arnold! There you are!" Gerald shouted. Arnold turned and saw his best friend and the rest of the gang as well coming toward them. Not good.

"Helga…wake up…" He gently nudged her, but she stayed unconscious.

"Mmm, happy am I to be so undeserving of your love but to still receive it. I'm sure you'll never know how much you-"

At the last second he splashed her with water form the lake. He just hoped he wouldn't die for it.

"Arnold? What's going on?" Phoebe asked, looking from them both worriedly.

"Football head!" He heard Helga cough and sputter. "What the heck was that for you stupid little dweeb?"

Well, that one was new, but he was grateful to hear it. "Just a little…payback?"

Helga raised and eyebrow, then he could see dawning and understanding cross her features. She blushed. "You know what Pheebs?"

"Er, what Helga?"

"Maybe…watching the kites wasn't all that bad."

"…I feel like I'm missing something, but I can't figure out what." Sid said frowning.

Arnold was so surprised by the potential hidden meaning to Helga's words he didn't notice Lila shooting him a knowing glance.

"I'd reckon that we'll never really understand it," Stinky said.

Gerald just raised an eyebrow at Arnold who was avoiding eye contact like mad.

"Hey, guys!" All turned to see Eugene running down the path, a kite in hand. "I'm in the festival tooooo-" His word caught as he tripped and began tumbling down the hill where he didn't stop until he crashed into the lake. "I'm okay."

Well technically their whole class was weird. Heck, somewhere out there Harold was probably tping Mr. Greens house or the Jolly Olly Mans ice cream truck. Even now, Curly was still giving Rhonda grief somewhere, perhaps not really knowing what had happened between Arnold and Helga didn't really matter at all.

"You know what?" Gerald spoke up looking at the kites. "It's late and I think we should all head home."

That was something everyone agreed with.

* * *

**A/N: Well this chapter was really fun to write, even with the grief it gave me at times. xP Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad most of you have enjoyed the story so far and I hope I can keep it that way for you guys! ^^ Whenever I'm stumped I like to read(and reread) them so they really are a lovely encouragement! I'll try to get chapter 5 up and running for you guys especially now that Thanksgiving is upon us and I have a bit of extra time. Thanks and Happy Holidays!**


	5. Plans

**A/N: Chapter 5 has arrived! To be honest it's more of a lead in to the next chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it. (: Thanks for all the continued support! I never expected this story to do all that well (it is my first fan fiction after all), but the outcome has been surprising and I'm now 100% positive that even when this story is done I'll be writing more Hey Arnold! fan fics in the future. ^^ **

* * *

Helga sat in class and doodled in her notebook. Mr. Simmons droned on about…something, but she had stopped paying attention too long ago to really know about what. She glanced down at her notebook and saw that she had drawn little footballs all over the page. Her eyes grew large, and she quickly turned the page looking around to make sure nobody noticed. She was in the clear. All of her classmates were listening to Mr. Simmons.

She risked a glance at Arnold, the stupid football headed geekbait who held her heart without even really knowing it. Oh, how she hated him and yet…she loved him. She loved everything about him. She had to stop herself from sighing out loud and she had to, reluctantly, take her eyes away from him. More than ever before her thoughts would travel to Arnold, mainly to how he maybe just might like her.

She found it hard to believe. Perhaps she had lived for too long in a world where Arnold only returned her feelings in dreams, not in real life, but she wasn't blind. She could tell he was…well he was treating her…differently than before. She had to wonder if he was serious with his words or if he was just playing with her emotions. It could have just been the latter. She knew, that he knew, that he could at the very least manipulate her emotions. This only led to her being angry with both him and herself for her lack of control when she was around him lately.

She had noticed that a couple of her classmates were looking back at her. "What?" She asked, annoyed to be pulled from her thoughts.

"Um, Helga, is everything okay?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Well, it's just…you're balling up that paper awfully hard. I couldn't help but wonder if you were alright."

She glanced down, and saw that she indeed had crumpled up a piece of paper. She frowned and shrugged. "It was bothering me, and so I balled it up. Feel free to continue the lesson Simmons."

Mr. Simmons blinked. "Well, okay Helga if you're sure."

She nodded and tossed the paper ball behind her. As soon as everyone was listening to Mr. Simmons class seminar again she went back to her thoughts. Okay, where was she? Oh, yeah Arnold playing with her feelings.

She looked at him and was beginning to doubt herself. This was Arnold she was talking about here. He wouldn't deliberately play around with someone's feelings would he? She highly doubted it. Arnold wasn't like that she knew. Which meant…no, she still couldn't entertain that thought. At least not without true solid proof.

As class ended Helga found herself waiting for Phoebe outside. Her best friend had went back to Mr. Simmons to double check what she had written for her notes. Not having taken any herself, Helga had decided not to go back with her to avoid being questioned.

"Hi, Helga," she felt the goose bumps go through her as she turned to see Arnold actually going out of his way to talk to her.

"Hey, football head. What can I do for ya?"

"Well…I was wondering…if I could talk to you…alone?"

"Er…?" She wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand her insides were screaming yes, yes, yes! But on the other hand she wasn't sure what on earth Arnold could possibly want to talk about…alone.

"Can't you tell me here?"

"No…I'm afraid not Helga."

"Fine. Where do you want to meet Arnoldo?"

"Hmm, maybe my house?"

She thought about how the last time she was at Arnold's house it was without his knowledge and she had destroyed his ceiling among other things trying to kill a parrot.

"Not sure that's a good idea…"

"You can sneak on the roof. I mean if you can."

She raised half of her eyebrow at that. It seemed maybe he was figuring out other things she may have done before.

"Don't think I've forgotten that you and Phoebe were 'taking a walk' on my fire escape one day. You can just use that to get to the roof."

She gave a slight smile at that memory. "Haha, right. I remember that." She rubbed her arm. "Okay, sure football head. I'll go after I finish my dinner."

"Great. Um, I mean okay. I'll see you then."

Neither of them moved. That was until Gerald called for Arnold, and he snapped out of whatever daydream he had entered. "Alright then…bye Helga."

"…See ya."

Arnold had a big goofy smile on his face when he caught up to Gerald. Gerald looked back and raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Arnold?"

"Yes Gerald?"

"Were you just talking to Helga? Helga G. Pataki?"

"Yep." The smile grew which only added to Gerald's worry.

"The girl who calls you football head, paste for brains, among other things?"

Arnold frowned. "What are you getting at Gerald?"

"Arnold…and trust when I say I cannot believe I'm asking you of all people this, but…do you like Helga Pataki?"

"What? Gerald…that's absurd." The fake laugh and Arnold's sudden avoiding of eye contact had Gerald's heart sink to his stomach.

"Arnold! How could you start crushing on Helga?! She's…Helga!"

"I don't have a crush on her Gerald," Arnold said, and grew annoyed. "Plus, she's more than just Helga. She's funny…cleaver…smart…and she has the sweetest most adorable smile…" His own smile grew as he talked about her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick. Please man just stop." Gerald shook his head. "How did this happen?"

"How did what happen?"

"This! You've got a bona fide crush on Helga. As unbelievable as it is, and it's very unbelievable, it's obvious. Hearts mind as well be spinning around your head as we speak."

"Gerald you're being ridiculous." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"No Arnold. I'm perfectly sane. You on the other hand? I dunno, I've got my doubts after catching you making googly eyes at Helga." He shivered noticeably.

"Googly eyes?"

"It's the only way I can describe what my eyes witnessed." Gerald just shook his head. "But whatever Arnold. They're your feelings." He sighed. "Mm, mm, mm. Crushing on the school bully. You're a bold kid Arnold. A very bold kid."

Arnold opened his mouth and then shut it. "Okay, maybe I do…a little bit."

Gerald was quiet, and then he looked at Arnold. "As out of sorts as it is man, I'll try not to judge you...it'll be hard, but I'll try since you're my best friend and all. But…why her?"

"I guess…I don't know Gerald. Maybe it's because she's not fully as she seems. She's different. She has a side of her I never really expected…and the more I spend time with her, the more I realize that I enjoy being with her." The smile had returned, and Gerald took notice of it.

"Okay then Arnold. Whatever you say. I won't say anything more on it. I just hope for your sake that I'm wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"That a bully never changes her stripes."

Arnold frowned at this but didn't say anything. He knew that Helga wasn't really a bully, but this argument was one he was sure he and Gerald would never agree on until Gerald could see with his own eyes the truth. Instead he chose to think about this evening when Helga would visit. He was nervous sure, but he also found that he was full of anticipation. Never did he think she'd actually accept and now he found he was worried. There were some things he wanted to discuss, but he knew to go head on about it to Helga wouldn't be wise. Baby steps would need to be taken.

He smiled and said his goodbyes to Gerald with hopes that tonight wouldn't turn out to be a total disaster.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry it's short, but it is mainly a lead in to the next chapter. Speaking of which, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up ASAP, but I really want to make sure it's worth the read and is enjoyable. I don't want it to disappoint! Thanks again! Please feel free to share your thoughts in a review (rather good, bad, happy or sad.) and thanks for reading! (:**


	6. Rooftop Confessions

**A/N: The continuation of chapter 5 has arrived in the form of...chapter 6! *throws confetti* I think I'll leave it at that for once, but I do hope you guys find it as entertaining as I found it to write. (: Without further ado please enjoy Rooftop Confessions!**

* * *

Arnold paced back and forth in anticipation of Helga's impending visit. While he did his best not to bring suspicion to himself, he was sure that both of his grandparents and most of the borders were. He had downed his food as quickly as possible and once he was finished, he had hurriedly cleaned up in hopes that he didn't leave her waiting or worse, to have her come only to leave thinking he had stood her up.

Now in his room, he glanced up at his skylight and smiled, as he took a seat upon his bed. He was nervous, very nervous, considering what rooftop shenanigans reminded him of, but he was the one who asked. He was going to face forward and roll with it.

He heard the sound of tapping against glass, and his heartbeat accelerated. He tried to reason with himself that he was being silly, but it was hardly enough to calm his nerves as he climbed the stairs that lead up to his roof. Once he was outside, he realized it was quite breezy and was thankful that Helga was prepared enough and wore her purple raincoat.

"Hi, Helga," he greeted, moving to stand next to her. Well, as close to her as he wished to get anyway. There was still some space in between them. He didn't want Helga to think he was trying to manipulate her emotions or anything.

"Hey, football head," she turned and took a glance at him, her arms folded on the wall of the rooftop. "So…let's say we cut to the chase and you tell me what it was you wished to talk about after school."

"…_She doesn't give a guy any time to compose his thoughts, does she?_" he thought, but he was smiling. He was beginning to like this Helga as much as the next one. They were all versions of her after all. Sometimes it was just hard for him to keep up…with any of them. "Haha, that's actually a good question…"

He noticed as she looked at him with a bit of shock. "Are you seriously telling me you don't know? I mean, boy, even if you didn't have _anything_ planned when you first told me you wanted to talk, you had plenty of hours afterwards to think of something, paste for brains."

He grimaced as he realized she was right. "Seems like you know a bit about it. Speaking from personal experience?"

"…Even if I did it's none of your concern, Arnoldo," she said, sending him a scowl. He did his best to hold back a smile. He couldn't stop the thought that she was cute when she tried to act menacing, but he was very sure she wouldn't appreciate him laughing at her.

"Whatever you say, Helga," she only nodded and he continued. "Anyway, I think it's more…it's not easy to talk about, than I don't know what I want to talk about."

For the first time that evening, she looked worried. He wondered if she was more worried about what he wanted to talk about or how she'd potentially react to it. Either way, he was sure it was one of them, and he couldn't believe he was trying to read Helga Pataki of all people, and most likely correctly at that.

"Oh?" She said, not looking at him. "Like what?" Inside she was a ball of nerves. She knew she shouldn't have come to visit Arnold. She should have stayed home and never let Arnold get her in a venerable position again. All of this was too much, too similar to already pass events. _Steady Helga ol' girl. Just let him do all the talking, and overall try not to let him get to your emotions!_

"Um…like…FTi?"

Helga gulped hard and refused to look at Arnold at this point. "FTi?" _Is it just me or has it gotten hotter all of a sudden?_ The most taboo of subjects and Arnold decides it's the one he wanted to talk about…on a rooftop no less. Either the boy had a strange sense of irony or someone else out there did.

"Yeah…" She was having such a hard time breathing she didn't notice that Arnold was squirming next to her also wondering why he brought up FTi of all things. "It had a huge impact on all of us…sure…but I think FTi means more to the two of us than anybody else."

Hearing those words, Helga's nerves melted. The way he had said, 'more to the two of us' had made her heart race and the butterflies in her stomach activate. _So…does that mean FTi actually did mean something to him? Does he think about it too, like me?_

There was no way she could stop her loving emotions from pouring out. It was like he had found the key to her heart and unlocked it. For Arnold to even think of FTi and not just recall to mind how he and Gerald (and herself…a little) saved the neighborhood…that he also remembered that rooftop confession like she did, was really just too much for her. It set her heart, soul, and body into a heart wave.

"Arnold, darling," Helga cooed, and Arnold turned to actually glance at her knowing that voice all too well now. She wasn't looking at him, but she had a dreamy look on her face and he had to fight with himself not to run back into his room and lock the skylight behind him. This Helga was too…unpredictable for him right now with his thoughts all jumbled up the way they were.

She turned to look at him and he jumped back, his heart beating so loudly he was sure Helga herself had to know. The way she was staring at him made his cheeks heat, it was so intense. Perhaps he should go with his original plan of running away, but he couldn't move. He could only watch as Helga continued to smile at him and then she sighed.

"If only I had known," she took a step forward, he took one back. "If only you had told me…my love, don't you know how many precious seconds, minutes, weeks, months that were wasted? Wasted only because I believed that you cared not for me in any way only to learn that FTi had meant something to you just as it meant so much to me." She moved closer and Arnold continued moving back. There was so much intensity surrounding her at this point.

"Helga…" he started, before she could continue talking. "FTi was important because we saved the neighborhood...right?"

"Oh, who cares about the freaking neighborhood?" Her voice was so light and airy it sent shivers through him. "FTi was important because on a rooftop I was finally bold enough to pour my heart and soul out to you about the feelings I've had since I was three."

"Three?" He squeaked. This was news to him.

"Yes! Three! Ever since that fated moment when you covered my mud encrusted self with that umbrella my heart has been forever yours."

While he was busy processing this bit of information that left him all sorts of flattered, Helga had advanced closer to him until she was directly in front of him. "My beloved. No matter how many times I try to deny it myself I am one hundred percent goo goo gaga in love with you, football head!"

While he was busy trying to process all of this, Helga had other plans and grabbed him by the shoulders. His body tingled as faint memories of a slightly similar situation popped into mind. It was another second before he realized he could feel Helga's warm lips against his own. Her lips were so soft…and gentle…and also eager…he found himself kissing her back. He didn't want to stop…until he heard her sigh, which made him want to sigh as well, until he realized he was willingly kissing Helga. Which he wasn't sure was a good or bad thing.

He pulled away from her, shivering slightly. It wasn't as…intense as the kiss on at FTi, but it was a darn close second. He looked at her and notice that the dreamy smile sat on her dazed face. Her cheeks were bright red and he couldn't think of a time where she had looked happier. He smiled bashfully.

"Arnold…that was the most amazing and most wonderful kiss-" She didn't get the chance to finish that statement however as Arnold, feeling bold, had pulled her closer and began kissing her again! She swooned, and if it wasn't for him holding her she probably would have fallen, her legs were so weak. Her thoughts just kept repeating, 'oh my gosh, he's kissing me…willingly!' This was fast becoming the best day of her life.

His mouth gently pulled away from hers, his eyes were half lidded and he had a super cute dreamy smile on his face. Then he stared at her shocked. "I'm…sorry Helga," he looked guilty. "I didn't mean too."

Helga was slowly starting to return to normal. "Didn't…mean too?" She asked, fighting off her dazed state and trying to comprehend his words.

"Yeah, I really only wanted to talk...I never wanted to take advantage of your feelings. I know that-"

Helga didn't catch the rest of what he said. She stood there too stunned to move or talk. He didn't mean it? None of it? A wave of sadness rushed through her. Was he so lost in the, the let's play with Helga's feelings game, he decided to try kissing her too? Oh, what the heck? I know she likes me, mind as well run away with it? She stood there shaking in growing anger. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"You…_jerk_." She said, whipping her head to him, her brilliant blue eyes glinting in anger.

"Huh?" Arnold looked genuinely confused.

"Was…that…really all just some game to you?" Arnold watched as her fists shook. He was sure he had never seen Helga so upset. What he wasn't sure of was why she was so angry. All he had done was stop kissing her since he knew she wasn't exactly in control of her emotions. He hadn't wanted to take advantage of that. Knowing she really was pretty much lost in the moment. Why would she be mad about that? He had done his best so she could avoid feeling that way.

"Of course not! Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Whatever. I don't want to hear it Arnold. Save it before I really do decide to let my fist deck you in the face like I want it to."

She turned and headed for the fire escape. "Helga wait!"

"No, Arnold. I'm done. I've had it. I'm through waiting for something that will never ever happen."

She started down the ladder then climbed back up. "Oh yeah, and this is how I feel about you." She stuck her middle finger up at him and he stared at it blankly.

She noticed this and shrugged. "It's something my dad does when he's really upset. Whatever it means, know that it's something really bad."

He watched her go. He didn't do anything. He wasn't sure what he should do. He slowly felt the feeling in his legs go and he slid down to the ground feeling sad. More sad than he had ever felt in his life. He felt as though he was near to tears, but he wasn't going to actually cry. He didn't understand enough to actually cry. What he did know was that he didn't want to fight with Helga. She seemed to think he didn't like or rather want to kiss her, but that was the furthest from the truth. He had actually enjoyed it...a lot. He liked hanging out with her a lot too. He liked Helga, but it was obvious he didn't know how to show this to her.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself, but nobody was around to give him the answers. He was scared he was going to have to figure it out himself. And he was sure there was nothing scarier than trying to figure out the mind of Helga G. Pataki by himself.

* * *

**A/N: I'll even admit this wasn't exactly the direction I had planned previously, but...I like it! I hope you guys do too! If not feel free to rant in a review. xP I don't mind. I say all criticism good or bad is helpful to a writer, so feel free to let me know how you feel so far! Thanks for sticking with me this long (and thanks if you're just now picking this story up!) Again you guys are the main reason this story is being updated regularly and not just whenever I'd feel like getting back to it. xP I'll catch you all next chapter!**


	7. Best Friends

**A/N: Didn't think I'll get it done today, but I did! Chapter 7 is now live! :D **

* * *

"I tried to tell you man." Gerald said, for the tenth time. "But you just had to believe she was different."

"She's just upset Gerald," Arnold said, playing with his food. He was miserable and Gerald wasn't helping.

"According to you she had no reason to do…this." Gerald motioned to the tapioca pudding stains that covered Arnold. Helga had dowsed him in the desert as they stood next to each other in the lunch line. To be fair she had told him not to talk to her and he had continued to try…three times. Arnold shrugged. He hadn't filled Gerald in on all the details and he wasn't going to do so now.

"You know what? Sitting here and doing nothing isn't making me feel better. I'm going to go and talk to her."

"Arnold, man. Are you serious?"

"Yes…I really like her."

Gerald stared at Arnold and Arnold stared back. "Are you sure you're serious?"

"_Yes_, Gerald. I am."

Gerald shook his head. "I'm sorry man, but I just don't get it. For most of our lives, especially yours, Helga has been our personal tormentor. Even now she's still doing it. I mean look at you! The butt of one of her schemes again. And you like her? It's dizzying to think about."

Arnold just smiled hesitantly. "She grew on me?"

"Helga doesn't grow on people. She haunts their every waking thought and dreams."

"I think that's going a little bit too far."

Gerald shook his head. "What's gone too far are your feelings for Helga, but whatever man."

Arnold gave a small smile to that. If anyone had ever told him he'd actually like Helga he'd have laughed and laughed again, but now? He looked over at her and could feel his heart race as he remembered actually initiating a kiss. The question now was, if he liked her what was he going to do about it?

Arnold stood up and walked over to Helga's table. She was laughing at something Phoebe was telling her. "Really Pheebs, next time there's a shindig like that remember to invite me."

"Okay Helga. Remembering!"

Arnold said nothing as he pulled out a chair from a nearby table and pulled it over to Helga and Phoebe's. Then he sat down and folded his arms on the table. "What the heck football head? I don't remember saying you could sit at my table."

"You didn't. I invited myself." He was tired of the games. It was amazing how Helga was the only one who could really get under his skin. He was sad yesterday sure, but then he grew angry. She hadn't wanted to listen to him explain. She didn't want him too.

Helga was shocked. She was sure Arnold just told her off in a way. There was no apology like the old Arnold would have done. Just a straight, 'yeah I'm sitting here, so what are you going to do about it?' Arnold was freaking challenging her. Helga G. Pataki. She felt insulted.

"Arnoldo, move it." She glared at him.

"Make me." He leaned back in his chair and shot her a half lidded glance.

She hated to admit it, but she was impressed. He wasn't afraid of her anymore. She wasn't sure if he was very brave or very stupid. They were in school after all. If push came to shove, she'd have to rough him up a bit. "Trust me, I want to, but I'm giving you a chance to make the _wise_ decision here."

He glanced at her, then turned to Phoebe. Oh, so now he was ignoring her? "Phoebe, I think Gerald wants to talk to you."

Phoebe had been watching the exchange between Arnold and Helga since the beginning and a part of her wanted to watch until the end. She was sure she had never seen Arnold act like this, besides maybe April Fools. She wasn't stupid, she knew Arnold wanted to talk to Helga alone, but she couldn't help but look at her best friend. To leave her seemed like betraying her, but Helga only shrugged.

"Okay, then. I'll go and see what he wants…I'll be back Helga."

After Phoebe left, Arnold looked back at Helga and grinned. "What?" Helga asked, annoyed.

"You could have told Phoebe to stay. Wasn't your main goal to kick _me_ from the table, not your best friend?"

Helga blinked. She realized he was right. She had been going by his flow. How had she let that happen? She couldn't help but look at him with a bit of awe. Then she realized she was supposed to be mad at him, probably even more so for getting the better hand.

"Look Helga we need to talk."

"…There's nothing to talk about Arnold. You said more than enough yesterday."

"Helga…"

"No football head, I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine." He placed his hand over hers and gently entangled his fingers through hers. "We don't have to talk if you don't want to."

She looked down at their hands in shock. She could feel herself slipping, but then she remembered they were in the cafeteria! At school! She snatched her hand away and scowled. "What on EARTH do you think you're doing?" She hissed at him.

"Not talking. I mean there's the easy way, or there's the, you can talk to me way. Your choice Helga."

Helga glowered. He was actually going to manipulate her emotions. She didn't realize Arnold could be so cruel. It seemed dark Arnold had come out to play. "_Fine._ We'll talk."

She stood up and marched out of the cafeteria. She leaned back against a set of lockers and caught sight of Arnold racing out after a few moments. "Why'd you do that Helga?"

"Criminy, Arnold. You think we could actually talk in there?"

He thought about it and realized she was right. "I guess not."

"So what did you want to talk about? And it better be important football head."

"…You have pretty eyes."

"WHAT?" She turned towards him, blushing hard.

He blushed in return. "Um…well that's not what I wanted to talk about…but it is true."

"Oh, Arnold! You adorable little-" She smacked both of her cheeks. Not today. She was _not_ going to go there today.

Arnold cleared his throat. "Helga there's something I just need to come right out and tell you. I-"

The cafeteria door swung open and Gerald with Phoebe trailing a bit behind came out. "Hey, Arnold. Is everything okay? I saw you and Helga storm off and I was worried she was beating you to a pulp."

"Tall hairboy. Does it look like I'm doing that?" Helga asked, still leaned back against the lockers.

"Well…no, but you could have been. That's why me and Phoebe came to check on you two."

"We were just talking Gerald." Arnold said, annoyed that he was interrupted before he actually got the chance to confess. He was so close too.

"Yeah, I can see that _now_, but how was I to know that? It's not like it's that much of a stretch."

Helga chuckled. "In that case I'm not complaining."

"See? She's even implying it."

"Whatever," Arnold sighed. "Just forget it."

"While I can't say my time wasn't completely wasted, it's been interesting, so I won't complain about it too much." Helga slapped Arnold on the back. "I'll catch ya later football head. Come on Pheebs."

"Coming!"

As the girls walked off Gerald turned and looked at his best friend. "Everything okay man?"

Arnold's anger dissipated and he groaned. "I was about to confess and then you had to go and ruin it."

"Whoa, whoa. You were seriously going to tell her you like her?"

"Gerald!"

"Sorry man, that's that denial in me talking."

"I don't know if I'll get another chance, and getting that opportunity had me doing things I wouldn't do normally." He blushed as he thought back to how bold he was in the cafeteria.

Gerald was quiet, and then he sighed. "Man, it was my fault so I'll help you get another chance to…well, ya know?"

"Confess?"

"Yeah, that. It's the least I can do. I may not be Helga's biggest fan, but if you like her there must be something there right? Plus, we're like brothers. If you want to win Helga over I'll support you one hundred percent."

Arnold smiled. "Thanks Gerald."

"I still think you're completely crazy though." Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Hey, one step at a time my man. One step at a time."

They did their secret handshake and walked to Mr. Simmons class. Lunch was nearly over and it would have been pointless to walk back in. Arnold was just glad he had his best friend to help him.

* * *

"Pheebs, I'm pretty sure he was going to confess." Helga said. She and Phoebe had gone outside for their last few minutes of lunch. They were leaning on the brick building watching the second graders play.

Phoebe's mouth turned into an 'o' at the news Helga just gave. "Oh, my gosh! Really? I'm so sorry Helga! If me and Gerald hadn't interrupted…"

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"I guess…I'm scared. I've never thought about him actually liking me back you know? At least not where it hasn't been just a dream."

"Aren't you ready for it to happen in reality? You've liked…ice cream for a very long time now."

"Yeah…I just don't know how I'll act. Maybe he only likes the me who monologs to him. There's more to me than that. That's a part of me sure, but that part of me was only made really active thanks to brain damage. I'm still Helga G. Pataki darn it."

"I'm sure ice cream knows that more than anyone." The lunch bell signaled that it was time to go back to class. "I guess…you can always wonder what if or you can give him the chance you've wanted for nearly all of your life. You're my best friend Helga, I'll support you either way. I just want you to be happy."

Helga smiled. "Thanks Pheebs. I know I don't say it a lot, but…I'm really glad you're my best friend."

Phoebe gave her a bright smile in return. "Thanks Helga." The two walked back to class, both with big grins on their faces.

Best friends really were irreplaceable.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! I like this chapter. I probably say that a lot, but it's true! Honest! I realized that I hardly ever actually showed any Helga/Phoebe moments, so I thought to actually do that for once. I really like Helga and Phoebe's friendship, so why hasn't it been shown until now? Mainly because they have such a unique friendship. I wasn't sure how exactly I wanted to go about actual conversations between them. I didn't want it to seem unlike how they might converse, but I'm happy with the outcome. ^^** **Thanks for reading! Chapter 8 is a toss up. It might be a few days before I get around to it, but I thank all loyal readers for your patience. I promise to try and make it reeeeeally good in return! (:**


	8. Truth and Dare

**A/N: First of all I want to apologize for the later update than I was going for. This chapter was supposed to be up Wednesday, but classwork comes first. I was also having troubles in deciding what to write about. In a way, I feel like I want to wrap this story up. There's only so much circling that can happen before you want more to happen, (will they ever just get together?! Grr!) but of course there are other things that have to happen before that. x3 Anyways, I just wanted to touch on why it's been a while since my last update for those few who may care. I'm not going to leave this story unfinished if I can help it, and hopefully I'll get the time soon to have regular updates again. :D**

* * *

It was Saturday night and all the kids in PS 118s 5th grade class were headed to Rhonda's 'just for fun' party. Everyone who was anyone knew about it and they also knew she threw the best parties. She had learned from her mistakes during her 'cool' party fiasco and had become a very good party thrower now that she just invited everyone.

"Helga darling, how nice of you to make it." Rhonda greeted, stepping aside so Helga could enter her home.

"Oh you know me, not one to miss out on free food and whatnot. I hope this shindig is worth the admission fee it cost."

"This whole party was free to our classmates Helga."

"Oh really? I guess I should have known something was up with that guy standing out front. He did have 'beggar' written all over him, but how was I to know he was just some crook looking to make a dime off of us kids?" Helga said, with a shrug.

"Are you telling me that some guy is charging our classmates an admission fee to one of my parties? I, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, am _not_ some charity." She marched off to look for the guy in question.

"Man, what a baboon. I can't believe Rhonda's as gullible as ever." She laughed.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Helga." She knew that do-gooder voice too well that she sighed without looking at him.

"Arnoldo, in case you haven't noticed, this is a party. Lighten up a little would ya? It was all in good fun."

"I doubt Rhonda's going to see it that way once she realize that the guy in question doesn't actually exist."

She couldn't help herself anymore and she turned to glare at him. To her surprise he was smiling. "She'll eventually get over it."

"Uh, huh." He had a look of disbelief etched on his face, but the smile still remained.

"Arnold my man! There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Gerald came and wrapped an arm over Arnold's shoulders. "Oh, hey Pataki."

"Geraldo." Helga said, as way of greeting.

"So…you ready man?"

"For?" Arnold asked, raising a brow at Gerald.

"Truth or dare." Gerald wiggled his brow.

"Aren't we a little too young for that?"

"Oh, stop being such a party pooper, football head!" Helga said, rolling her eyes.

"I gotta agree with Helga on this one Arnold, it'll be fun."

"See? Even tall hair boy agrees. Now you should follow him and get in on the fun."

"Aren't you going to play too Helga?"

"Nah, I'm going to go and see if I can find Pheebs."

"She's actually going to play Truth or Dare with us."

"Seriously? Now this I've got to see."

"So you wanted me to play, but you aren't going to play yourself?" Arnold asked, in disbelief.

"That's right hair boy. You got a problem with that?" She folded her arms.

"I didn't know you were chicken, Pataki," Gerald said, buffing his hand on his jersey and smirked at her.

"What? I'm not. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, it seems to me that you're trying not to participate. Got something you don't want revealed?"

Helga's eyes quickly jumped to Arnold, but she fanned her hand quickly. "O-of course not Geraldo. And it's just a game."

"Then you should play."

"Helga!" The voice sent a chill through her spine. She nearly forgot about the Princess. "There was no such person out there."

"How about that." Helga smiled a little. "Old Betsy must have scared him off, heh."

"Right." Rhonda said, not believing it. "Pull a stunt like that again and I won't invite you to any of my other future parties."

"Got it, Princess."

"Now if you all were going to play any of the games I had in store, make your way to the living room. I will, of course, be the host."

They entered the living room to see most of their classmates already there. Helga's eyes spotted Phoebe and she went to sit next to her. "Hi, Helga!"

"Hey, Pheebs. So Truth and Dare huh? Isn't that usually saved for the sixth grade?"

"Fifth grade, sixth grade. You know how Rhonda is. She says there's not much difference between the two."

Helga watched as Harold stuffed his mouth full of cookies, trying to fit as many as he could in his mouth. Sid and Stinky watched on, cheering for him to keep going. "I don't know. I think with the chuckleheads in our class, one year is a lifetime."

Phoebe giggled. "You do have a point, but there are a few exceptions, wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe." Helga risked taking a glance at Arnold. Truth and dare wasn't exactly the sort of game she wanted to play. Both routes could lead to immediate trouble and who knew what sort of things Rhonda held up her sleeve? One thing Rhonda liked as much as clothes and gossip was drama. Helga could do without that. Plus, she had the highest risk after teasing Rhonda as she did just mere moments earlier. No, this wasn't a game she wanted to play at all.

"Okay everyone. Shall we begin?" Rhonda asked, smirking. Harold raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I have to go to the potty." He squirmed in his chair.

"The facilities are down the hall to the right."

"Um, facilities?" He scrunched up his face.

"The bathroom Harold."

"Oh, okay thanks." He got up and raced out of the room. Rhonda cleared her throat.

"Anyway, we'll still get started."

"Oooh, pick me! Pick me!" Eugene raised his hand and moved it around frantically.

"I was going to start it differently, but why not? Okay, then Eugene, truth or dare?"

"I'll choose…dare."

"Hmm, let's see. Oh, I know. Eugene try _not_ to be a jinx for the next two minutes," Rhonda smiled, satisfied.

"Well that's a pretty easy dare if all I'm doing is sitting here." Then his chair began to wiggle and a leg broke causing him to fall. "I'm okay."

"Too bad Eugene, you somehow flubbed up the easiest dare known to man. Your punishment." She reached behind her and pulled a carton of milk from behind her. "Is this."

Helga laughed. "That's weak even for you Princess. Milk?"

"Not just any milk. Two month old milk." She smirked. "If the smell alone won't turn your stomach, drinking it sure will."

Eugene's eyes bulged a little. "You want me to drink that?"

"Yup, one whole teaspoon full."

His hand shook as he held the spoon out. Spoiled choppy milk slowly filled the spoon as Rhonda poured it. She crinkled her nose.

"Bottom's up." Everyone watched as Eugene put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed. He turned many different shades of color before falling over. "I'm…not okay."

Everyone in the room grew quiet. They didn't want that to be their fate. "Okay, since Eugene seems to be unable to speak, the honor falls back to me to pick the next person." She slowly moved her eyes around the group. "I choose…Lila."

Lila blinked. "Okay, Rhonda. I'll pick truth."

"Hmm, the truth is a tough one to think about for you." She rubbed her chin. "Nadine?"

"Yes, Rhonda?"

"You can actually do the honors this time."

"Oh, wow, um…" Nadine thought for a second. "Do you really not like, like Arnold?"

"Yes, Nadine. I'm ever so sure I do not like, like Arnold. I just like him." Lila smiled.

"Waste of a question Nadine." Rhonda said, shaking her head. "We all already knew that."

"Sorry Rhonda," Nadine said, looking sheepish.

"Anyway, Lila, you can pick whoever you want to be the next participant and ask them a question."

"Okay, I'm ever so sure I'll choose Arnold."

"Me?" Arnold looked worried. He had hoped to go under the radar until Rhonda tired of the game. Now he actually had to participate or drink a teaspoon of spoiled two-month-old milk. He almost wanted to take his chances with the milk.

"Yes, Arnold. You." Lila smiled at him. She didn't look guilty about choosing him at all. He wondered if she had something she wanted him to answer…or do. He gulped. "Truth or dare?"

"…Dare, I guess."

"Okay," she thought about it and smiled. "I dare you to hold the hand of the person three chairs over from you."

Arnold grimaced as he realized that person would be Harold. He was SURE he wanted to drink the milk now. Then he remembered they were sitting in a circle. He looked the other way and saw that the person sitting three chairs over that way was…Helga. "Um, I don't know about this Lila."

"It's a dare Arnold." This was from Rhonda. "Either you do it or drink the milk. For reference, poor Eugene still hasn't got up from his teaspoon yet."

"Fine." He stood up his heart beating loudly. He was sure Helga would have protested by now, but she was still being awfully quiet. "Um, how is this supposed to work out?"

"Ugh, must I do everything?" Rhonda asked, annoyed. "Peapod Kid, can you take Arnold's previous seat?"

"Why, yes certainly." As Peapod Kid walked past Arnold he patted his shoulder. "Good luck."

Arnold sat down next to Helga. He glanced at her. She was scowling, but she still didn't say anything. "Can I hold your hand please?"

She had finally opened her mouth, but Rhonda spoke up first. "Oh, and if you do not, you'll be the one drinking the teaspoon of milk."

Helga glared at Rhonda. "It's not even my dare."

"Yes, but you're known for being difficult and you're a part of this game too."

Helga muttered something and stuck her hand out without turning to look at Arnold. Arnold grabbed her hand gently and felt a jolt of…something shoot through him. Her hand was soft and gentle. Very unlike how she was acting right now. He had the urge to smile, but he stopped himself.

"Um…how long am I supposed to hold her hand?"

"Until the end of this game."

"Now wait just a second! Who knows how long that's going to be?" Helga exclaimed. Arnold looked at her. She was still scowling sure, but there was another emotion a little bit underneath the surface he couldn't quite figure out.

"Arnold, just pick someone else." Rhonda asked, ignoring Helga.

"Gerald." He said.

"Gee, thanks man."

"No problem." He was concentrating so hard on holding Helga's hand he didn't realize Gerald was being sarcastic. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Lay it on me Arnold. I'll do whatever it is you throw at me."

"Um, okay. I dare you…to tell one of the girls here that you think she's cute." A lot of people gasped suddenly interested. Gerald looked nervous.

"Really Arnold? You couldn't think of something easier?" Gerald said, frowning.

"What fun would that be?"

Gerald stood up. He walked over to Phoebe. "I think…you're…well you're kind of…cute." Phoebe blushed at the compliment and others clapped. "There! Done!" He went and took his seat. "That was easy."

"Sure it was. You were real smooth," Arnold smiled at his best friend.

"Okay, Gerald," Rhonda said, "who's next?"

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin looking around. Then his eyes brightened. "I choose…Helga, so…truth or dare?"

Helga almost didn't notice that Gerald said her name. She was secretly in bliss at holding Arnold's hand. She turned to look at him slowly. _Easy Helga. Now is not the time to get lovesick!_ She told herself. "Um, I guess dare." _That has to be easier than picking truth._

"Hmm, okay then. I dare you to…say something nice to Arnold."

"You want me to say something nice to the geekbait?" She scowled, but she was worried. She was so close to losing it already, but now she had to say something nice to Arnold without making a basket case out of herself. She was dead meat taking the dare, but if she forfeited it would look even worse. She was torn.

"Just a couple of lines. It should be easy. I mean, Arnold is the nicest guy anyone ever did meet."

"Haha, right." She pulled her shirt collar with her free hand. _C'mon Helga old girl. You can do it. Just keep your cool! Even if holding Arnold's hand feels really nice and…no don't think about that!_

She turned and looked at Arnold. His green eyes were staring right at her. She felt her heartbeat quicken and she gulped. "Well, um, Arnold is, well…"

"Good golly, Helga's struggling to say nice stuff about Arnold like a fish out of water." Stinky said.

"It must be hard being nice when you spend more time being a bully than a decent person." Sid said, and Stinky laughed.

"Would you guys be quiet! Arnold is…" She looked at him. "Oh what the heck? Arnold is a kind, caring, compassionate, tenderhearted soul without a comparison in this big wide world to which we all live in. He's a saint! A god! He's absolutely amazing and-" Arnold sat up and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You don't have to force yourself anymore Helga," he said, a bit harshly. He was sure he was blushing like mad. He looked around. Everyone was staring at her as if she'd grown another head. "Leave it to Helga to be dramatic, haha." He added, as time went on and nobody said a word.

"…She did do as she was told…even if she was being a bit over the top about it." Rhonda said, her words sounding a bit unsure.

"Over the top? No I'm over the moon in-" Arnold covered her mouth again.

"Helga," he stared at her. "Your dare is over now." His cheeks were hot and he almost wished he could let her finish that particular statement.

He saw recognition fill her eyes. She slowly removed his hand from her mouth. "Right. I'll hope that was enough for you…Gerald."

"It's more than I thought you'd give that's for sure. A bit…odd, but I was positive you wouldn't have been able to do that."

"And drink two month old rancid milk and end up like Eugene or worse? Tall hair boy, people can do things when their options aren't any good."

"I guess so."

"Well, I think I've had enough of this game."

"Me too."

"Wait a second! Everyone hasn't had a turn yet," Rhonda protested.

"I'm hungry!" Harold said, rubbing his tummy. "Can we play again after we eat first?"

"I agree with Harold. This has been fun and all to watch, but I could use some grub," said Sid.

"Oh…fine," Rhonda said, pouting.

As everyone got up, Helga and Arnold stayed sitting. Helga noticed that they were still holding hands. "You know the games over football head. You can let go of my hand now."

"You could also let go of my hand Helga. You're as much a part of this as I am."

"But it was your dare. It seems more fitting to have you let go of my hand."

"Whatever you say Helga." He let go of her hand, a bit regretfully. "Let's go and eat before Harold eats it all."

"I don't need you to tell me that Arnoldo. I know that oversized gorilla would eat his whole weight in meat if he could. He was the reason we were left behind at the chocolate factory that one time."

"I remember that," he had been the one to mention to Mr. Simmons that they had forgotten them. Not even Phoebe had noticed.

They walked to the dining hall, both content to be standing next to the other. Phoebe and Gerald noticed this and shook their heads at their respective best friends. They were slowly becoming more and more obvious about their affections. Pretty soon even their classmates would stop playing it off. Until then, the only thing their best friends could hope for was that it wouldn't be a bumpy ride.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, with that outburst the kids should really be suspicious, but it's still like they can't get their minds around the fact that something can be blooming between Arnold and Helga. I was sort of inspired by the episode where Helga left that voice message for Arnold and went crashing through his ceiling into his room! Everyone noticed her, but they just chose to ignore it. xD That's kind of what's happening here. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was going for lighthearted and silly, but not sure I hit that this chapter. It's also supposed to show that Arnold's getting used to that other side of Helga and that Helga's getting used to the idea of Arnold maybe liking her. They're pretty much becoming comfortable with each other, and since their relationship was rocky at first I don't just want to dive straight into romance. Okay, I'm done. I'll try to get the next chapter going, but I make no promises just in case. Thanks everyone for reading!**


	9. Phone Calls

**A/N: Here it is ladies and gents. Chapter 9! Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews thus far. I really and truly appreciate them! :D I also appreciate the few that were critiques as well! Always and forever as they always bring a smile to my face. This is the first chapter ever made where Arnold makes no appearance, but please do enjoy! x3**

* * *

"Pheebs you've gotta help me," Helga said, as soon as she heard the click of the phone being picked up. She was lying on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling and twirling the phone cord around on her finger absently. She hadn't been able to sit still all day and she knew it was only a matter of time before she wound up doing something drastic. Instead she decided to vent to Phoebe.

"With what Helga?" Phoebe asked, her voice etched with concern. Helga rarely asked for help, so when she did Phoebe always nearly went into a panic at first over what could be a very serious situation.

"With the whole…oh, you _know_ what I mean! I realize it's getting-no, it's already been out of control! It's been nearly two months Pheebs. _Two months_! And yesterday took the cake! I nearly blabbed my deepest darkest secret to our whole grade. If it wasn't for you, the deed would be done already! There has to be something we can do."

"I don't know Helga. Your case is a bit…unusual." Phoebe sat on her own bed, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't care if it's unusual! I…" Helga sighed. "I can't go on like this Pheebs. I mean sure, Ice Cream," she knew at this point Phoebe definitely knew who 'Ice Cream' was but she just couldn't bring herself to say his name right now. "Seems to be understanding, heck even helpful when I act like a spaz in public, but for how much longer will it go on this way? More months, maybe years?" Helga had a quick look at herself as an old lady still having troubles being around an also old Arnold normally. She shivered. "I'm a basket case Pheebs. A total basket case!"

"Calm down Helga, I'll help you as much as I can."

Helga took a deep breath and released it. She was glad there was someone who can help her hold on to an ounce of sanity. "Phoebe at this rate I really may have to switch schools."

Phoebe gasped. "You can't possibly mean that Helga. Where would you go?"

"That's not important. I'm sure I could get either Miriam or Bob to switch me to some school, but that won't happen if I can…be myself again."

Phoebe sighed. "I'll do whatever I can Helga, but I make no promises. I can help, but I really think that your…case is derived from pent in feelings wanting to be heard."

"And just as a hypothetical what would you say would cure me? Getting beaned again?"

"I'm not sure. This isn't amnesia we're talking about here."

Helga got out of bed and started pacing. "You must think something, otherwise you never would have brought it up."

"Maybe if you…confess your feelings really and truly it might go away completely. You yourself said it isn't as bad as it was at first."

"Well, no it's not," Helga admitted.

"Then maybe if you actually just get everything you feel out in the open it will be like a cure for you."

"Pheebs that's the craziest thing I've ever heard. No way would that work."

"It wouldn't hurt to try would it?"

Helga didn't respond. She had already confessed her feelings before and it hadn't gone well and it wasn't like she had any proof that Arnold liked her. To confess with no take backs and just open honesty, she wasn't sure if she could handle that after the first attempt being one big failure.

"Helga?" Phoebe asked, after a few minutes had gone by.

"I'll think about it. That's all I can really say for now," came Helga's reluctant reply.

"That's all I can really ask for. I'll also see if I can find out if anything similar has happened to anyone else."

"Yeah, yeah," Helga said, sitting back on her bed. "Just let me know if you figure out something."

"Okay. Sayonara Helga."

"Later Pheebs." Helga hung up the phone and placed it on her dresser. She pulled out her locket and a half lidded Arnold stared back at her. "Oh, my love, it feels like an eternity since I've last held you in my arms. I'm so intent on showering the real you with my affections of eternal love that I hardly look at you, my darling, from this picture anymore."

The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello, Pataki residence, home of despair. Who's this?"

Nobody answered. Instead, steady breathing came through from the other line. "What the heck…Brainy? Is that you?"

"…Yes…" Brainy's nasally reply came through.

"Why are you calling me? Wait, how did you get this number?"

He ignored her for the most part. "Been…awhile…"

She blinked while looking at the phone speechless, and then it dawned on her. "Wait…is this because I haven't really been monologing in private anymore? How did you even know…?" She looked around her room, paranoid. "You know what? I don't even want to know." He didn't respond. All she could hear was his breathing, which was beginning to creep her out. "Brainy, I want you to do me a favor." She took his next bout of silence as agreement. "We're going to play a game. I want you to impersonate me knocking you out right now got it?" The next thing she heard was glass shattering and a loud clank that she assumed was the phone falling to the ground. She shook her head. "What a moron. Who actually knocks themselves out?" She hung up and shrugged, erasing the last few minutes from her mind. Brainy was an enigma she didn't want to figure out. She had bigger fish to fry and that was figuring out how exactly she was going to get herself back to normal.

* * *

**A/N: I realized with all of the Helga baring her soul to Arnold poor Brainy has been left out. That used to be his air time after all and I've been wanting to write him in for a while...so dun, dun, dun, duuuuun! This chapter was born! Hope you guys liked it even though it's a bit on the short side. Thanks for reading and see you again next chapter!**


	10. Arnie's Visit

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews on last chapter! I didn't think Brainy would be such a huge hit, so I'll definitely considering adding him in more as the story progresses. (: It would be really fun actually getting him more involved, but for now, I'll hope you guys enjoy these next two chapters which will sort of be done in two parts. This one is the first. Second part is tbd, but I'm shooting for getting it up by tomorrow.**

* * *

Arnold opened the door to the boarding house dodging the herd of animals that raced out as usual. "Hey, grandpa I'm home."

"Hey, Shortman," his grandpa greeted him. The elderly man walked into the hallway, but he wasn't smiling like he usually would. He was actually frowning while wiping his hands off on a towel. "That freakish cousin of yours is paying you a visit, and I wanted you to know that I sent him up to your room. The little weirdo was going to wait right here in the hall scaring all the boarders away."

The 'freakish cousin' must have been Arnie, who could be a little bit weird sometimes, but still. "Grandpa that's not nice. He's family."

"Listen Shortman, whatever genes makes up that space alien isn't from any family of ours. He's an entirely new species. I'd bet my left arm on that or my name isn't Steely Phil."

Arnold rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs that led to his room. "Oh, and another thing Arnold, make sure you keep the little dweeb out of my way. The less I see of him the better my day goes…ugh, there goes the raspberries your grandma snuck into my smoothie this morning. Gotta go."

Arnold paused just before opening the door. It had been a while since his cousin had paid him a visit and there was something he had forgotten about until now. His cousin liked Helga. He felt something in the pit of his stomach and chalked it up to nerves. He shook his head, actually maybe it was the bad cafeteria lunch, and opened the door.

"Hello, Arnie. Are you in here?"

His beanie wearing, blank faced cousin sat on his bed. Blinking one eye then the other, he answered Arnold's question. "Yep. By the way it took you six minutes and forty five seconds before you opened the door. I counted."

"Haha, yeah, sorry about that."

"Nervous seeing me again?" Arnie asked and he sniffed.

"I was just wondering what the occasion was for your visit this time."

His cousin did his weird eye blink and sniffed again. "Did you put the moves on Helga yet?"

"What!? No!" Arnold's face turned scarlet at the sudden question. "What would make you think that?"

"Stuff gets around," Sniff. "In that case I guess I'll put my own moves on Helga."

Arnold moved to sit on his couch. "Your own moves?"

"Yep. Tomorrow I'm going to school with you. I plan to ask Helga to be my girlfriend. I even found this piece of lint that looks like a ring. And I was also going to offer her this gum. It's plain flavored gum. Did I ever tell you it's my favorite? So is counting. I love to count."

"Oh…that's great Arnie," Arnold said, half listening, his voice hollow.

"And I'll even make you the best man."

"Best man?" His stomach felt heavy. "For what?"

"The wedding of course. I'm sure after we get together we'll be together forever and ever." He blinked his right eye, then his left and sniffed.

Arnold felt something stir inside of him that he didn't quite have a name for. He felt weak and more than a little annoyed with his cousin. He didn't have a name for this feeling quite yet, but he didn't like it. Not at all.

The next day Helga and Phoebe were walking to school when Helga crashed into someone. "Why don't you watch where you're going…football head?" This person looked similar to Arnold, but something was definitely off.

"Hi, Helga." Sniff. Then it dawned on her just who it was that was standing in front of her.

Helga didn't even consider where she was. She didn't care and that was why she let out a shrill ear-piercing scream. She fainted soon after.

The next thing she knew, she was awakening to bright light. "Ugh, where am I?" She winced and tried to get her bearings.

"Your room. Phoebe thought it best you didn't attend school today. I didn't expect you to be so excited about seeing me that you'd faint for six hours and thirty-seven minutes. I counted." Blink, blink. Sniff.

"Fat chance. At least it'll never be excitement over _you_." She had fainted multiple times thanks to Arnold however.

"Here," sniff. He held out a piece of lint to her. She grimaced. "I found this ring for you. It'll be a bond of our love."

"Look, buddy. Either you're dreaming or I'm having a nightmare." She got up. "I don't love you. Never have never will."

"I know." Sniff. "You love Arnold."

"That's right I…" She stopped and stared at him. "I mean…"

"It's okay. You don't have to lie to me." Blink, blink, sniff. "In fact I want to help you."

Helga looked at him skeptically. "You…want to help me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because I like you," Sniff. "And I love my cousin. I don't want to be a rift between you too."

"A rift?"

"Yeah, I know I'm good looking," he sniffed extra hard. "Most girls can't get enough of me. If I really tried, I'd have you all over me."

"_You'd be trying really, really, _really_ hard then and still to no avail on that front buddy," _she muttered under her breath. For him to hear, she asked, "So…what did you have in mind?"

"Yesterday I told Arnold I'd make you my girlfriend. Wear this ring made of lint to prove our love and the rest will fall into place." Blink, blink.

Helga looked at the ring in disgust, but she had to admit that a small part of her wanted to try and make Arnold jealous. "Listen bucko, just know that if this plan doesn't work I'll use your own tongue to strangle you."

"Sounds fair."

"Glad we're on the same page," she closed her eyes tightly and held out her hand. He placed the ring on her finger. She shivered as she felt it, a bit disgusted that she was going to be wearing _lint_ around as a symbol of love of all things, but she still had a shrine of Arnold made of used gum hidden away in her closet. What could she really say?

"It's official." Sniff.

Helga could only stare at her finger and wonder what in the world had she gotten herself into.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't originally plan to include Arnie ever in this story. xD His character is pretty hard to get correct he's just so weird or 'dull as dirt' going by Stinky's words, but I want to see a jealous Arnold and the only way I could do that is if there was someone who had shown an interest in her. Arnie came into mind seeing as how he's pretty much the only one besides Stinky. (I think, if I'm wrong feel free to let me know.) Anyways, the meat and potatoes to this chapter is currently being worked on and I'll try to get it up soon so there isn't much of a lapse in between them. Thanks for reading and catch you all later!**


	11. Mighty Pete

**A/N: Sorry guys. I've been busier than I thought and I can't believe it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I feel so bad. D: I was actually near finishing this chapter a (long) while ago and since I didn't save it I lost all of it and had to start all over. Yeah, it wasn't that fun, especially since I had really liked how it was turning out. x.x But here it is finally and I hope you guys can forgive me over the delay. Thanks again for reading and please do enjoy! (:**

* * *

"Hey Arnold! Do you want to build a leaf pile under Mighty Pete with me and the gang?" Gerald asked, as he ran to catch up to Arnold as school ended. It had been a week since Arnie and Helga started dating and Arnold was not taking it well at all. He was becoming a moper and it was hard for Gerald to watch him losing interest in things he used to like before.

"No thanks Gerald. I think I'm going to just go home for the day," he replied. Lately it was as if Arnie and Helga went everywhere together. He couldn't take having to see the two of them together at Mighty Pete. He didn't fully appreciate it at the time, but Helga had jumped into his arms as they saved the tree. It wasn't a memory he wanted to ruin seeing Helga with Arnie.

"Suit yourself, though I still say you should try to sweep Helga off her feet. You're a pretty suave guy Arnold and you're ten times the catch of your cousin."

"Why are you bringing up Helga?" Arnold asked, surprised.

"Oh, come on man. I'm your best friend! Do you really think I don't know the real reason you refuse to go? And I'm serious. You should really try and take Helga from your cousin."

Arnold thought about it. He hated to admit it, but there was a part of him that wanted to. It was like he knew that he could take Helga away from his cousin and if he tried…He gulped. That part of him was beginning to drive him mad, and it was beginning to become harder and harder to ignore it.

The truth was he was jealous. He knew it and Gerald knew it. He hated seeing Helga with Arnie. It bothered him more than he wanted it to. He did his best to be a good person, but the more he watched Helga enjoying Arnie's company it was destroying a bit of his good nature. He wasn't sure how much more he could stand hence his reason for deciding not to go places he was sure they'd go to.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Arnold said, beginning to walk again.

"Hey, man I wasn't going to tell you since I thought by now you'd grow a backbone at least, but I overheard Helga talking to Phoebe and Arnie's planning on kissing her underneath Mighty Pete in honor of their love or something like that."

Arnold stopped walking and began envisioning it, with Helga batting her eyes at Arnie. "Oh, Arnie. You're so much better than that cousin of yours. Um, what's his name again?"

"Arnold," sniff.

"Oh, who cares?" Then her voice turned loving. "You're all I need, so Arnie take my lips upon yours and mark me forever yours."

Right before their lips touched Gerald grabbed Arnold by the shoulder snapping him out of the daydream. "So are you going to go and stop it from happening or are you going to let your cousin win the war before you do anything yourself?"

"Fine. I'll go," Arnold said, turning and heading in the direction of Mighty Pete.

"That's what I like to hear my brother. Now let's go."

Helga meanwhile hoped with all her heart this new plan of hers worked. There was no way she wanted to be in the same vicinity of Arnie's lips, much less have them firmly planted on her own. She'd rather gauge out her eyes first.

The first part of her plan seemed to be a success with her telling Phoebe about Arnie's plan to kiss her under Mighty Pete. With Gerald standing so close she was sure the rumor would carry to Arnold's ears. This was the part that was shaky since if Gerald didn't relay the message to Arnold…well she'd find a way out of that outcome should it come to that.

She could tell Arnold was jealous in the way he'd shoot an annoyed half lidded glance towards her and Arnie quite often, no matter what it was they were doing. They could just be sitting quietly next to each other and he'd shoot that look their way. It filled her with hope and glee at seeing it and she'd go home and fantasize about Arnold taking her away from Arnie by force.

She was sure, if he really were jealous, hearing that Arnie was planning to kiss her might move him to some sort of action. At least that was her hope. So far he'd been just sitting on the sidelines much to her annoyance. She was getting tired of hearing Arnie sniffing and don't even get her started on that blink…She was slowly regretting agreeing to this ridiculous plan.

"Hey, look at me! I'm a cannon ball!" Harold screamed as he jumped from the ledge of the tree house into the pile of leaves that waited at the bottom.

All of the fifth graders were taking turns diving into the leaf pile. All that is except Arnie and Helga. Helga was leaning back against the tree waiting for Arnold to show up. If he didn't show up she'd make sure he'd pay heck whenever she did see him again.

"Hey, Helga," the voice sent a shiver down her spine with how close it was to her ear. She turned and saw Arnold giving her a beautiful half lidded glance with a smile. Her heart beat hard in her chest.

"H-hi football head," she managed to croak out. She knew she was blushing, but she couldn't control everything.

"Arnie," Arnold said, greeting his cousin. Was that a bit of hostility in his voice? The butterflies in her stomach were really beginning to act up.

"Hi," blink, blink.

Arnold didn't really have a game plan, but seeing that blush cross Helga's face was pretty much all the encouragement he needed. He liked Helga and-and well he didn't want to lose her to his cousin. He was sure he never felt this way about any girl before. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked Arnie.

Sniff. "Sure."

Arnold made sure they were out of earshot before he began talking to Arnie. "So, um,yeah I like Helga." He said nervously.

"So?"

"Er, well…" Arnold stopped. Was he really about to declare war on his cousin? From behind Arnie, he caught sight of Gerald, who shot him a thumbs up. He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to hold back anymore."

"With what?"

"Helga. I like her."

"Oh? Have you told her that yet?" Blink, blink, sniff.

"Um, well…no I haven't."

"Then you're not exactly ready to challenge me in love Arnold." Sniff. "I love Helga and I've told her so. It's why we're together. If you're scared to tell her that, then she'll never know, and you'll never get anywhere."

Arnold's jaw dropped and his heart sank. Arnie was right. He never responded to Helga's feelings ever. Not on FTi and not even during all of her random confessions. No wonder she was trying to move on. He was acting like a coward and who wouldn't get tired of waiting for someone to return their feelings? He remembered how he felt when Lila told him she didn't like him, like him and how sad that made him. In this case though, Helga told him how she felt and he didn't give her a proper response at all one way or the other. He felt terrible.

"It's never too late though. Sure Helga's dating me, but do you really want to wait until we're married before you ever tell her your feelings?" Sniff.

"Uh…" Of course he didn't, but that do-gooder voice inside of him was saying he didn't want to hurt his cousin. Another part of him though…that part would have taken Helga's hand and ran off with her as soon as his eyes laid their sights on her underneath that tree. "No."

Blink, blink. "Well, it's up to you to decide what you're going to do then. I'm about to kiss my girl and let all of our friends know just how serious I am about Helga."

He walked off and Arnold just stood there unsure of what to do. That's when Gerald came up to him. "Hey, man what was all of that about?"

"He's about to kiss Helga under the tree," Arnold said, feeling dizzy.

"And you're just going to let him? Arnold, if you really and truly like Helga now is the time to do something about it. This is going to be their first kiss, which means it's pretty much the beginning of the end. You have to do something, and it has to be before that happens."

With Gerald's word's reaching some part of him, Arnold felt his legs move. Then he was sprinting. He watched as Arnie grabbed Helga's hand and could feel panic and anger surfacing up inside of him. He did not want Arnie to kiss Helga. He didn't want to think it, he didn't want to see it, and he didn't want it happening ever.

Without his thoughts catching up to his actions, he grabbed one of Helga's hands to turn her away from Arnie, and then he placed his hands on each side of her cheeks and kissed her with all of his might. He could feel her struggle a bit then she melted into him and kissed him back. It was exhilarating to kiss Helga as if she meant everything to him and she did. It just took him so long to figure that out. He wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but he suddenly remembered just where they were.

He broke the kiss, reluctantly, and turned to catch all of their classmates staring with jaws dropped. Yup, he was sure there was no way to explain this all away when Lila stepped forward and ran to Arnold giving him a big hug. "You're the best Arnold! Just thank you ever so much!"

"Um…for what?" He asked confused. Everything was happening pretty fast and the only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted to talk to Helga and tell her what he should have told her long ago.

"You know, for kissing Helga," Lila looked at him shyly. "If you hadn't did that like I asked then I'm ever so sure Arnie would never have given up on Helga and realized that he liked me."

The story was so bizarre that all Arnold could do was blink in his confused stupor. What she was saying made absolutely no sense at all.

"Yeah," Arnie said, an arm draped around Lila. Make that very bizarre. "I realized that I didn't really like Helga all that much when I saw you two kissing." Sniff. "I didn't feel the sparks you know? Not like I do with Lila. She's the one for me."

Lila giggled. "Oh, Arnie. I always knew you were my oh so special someone."

"Er, glad I could help…I guess."

While everyone was talking to Lila and Arnie, Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and led her out of the lot and away from their classmates prying eyes. "Um, so…that was weird." He said, trying to lighten the mood, but when he turned to look at Helga, all he saw was a lovesick girl staring back at him. "Helga? There's something I want to say to you-"

"Oh, just shut up my little love god and kiss me again!" He didn't get a chance to respond as Helga pulled him in and began kissing him. He eagerly returned her request for a bit, enjoying the feel of her warm lips on his more than he thought possible, then pulled away.

"Helga-"

"Not now! I'm in bliss, ecstasy, or whatever you want to call it." She swooned and sighed. "All my life I wanted you to kiss me like I was the air you breathe and I nearly had given up on all hope. Then there you were like the knight in shining armor I knew you could be, and giving me one such kiss just before my lips were slayed by another." She batted her eyes at him. "Do you know that yours are the only ones to graze over my own, my love?" She asked, touching his lips with one of her fingers, sending a shiver through him, and making him blush madly. "I'm so glad that has not changed."

He was very grateful for that as well and he sighed. She was too far-gone right now. He would have to wait to confess to her another time. Until then, he'd just enjoy her saying romantical things to him. What could he say? He had missed it and enjoyed her saying such things to him. He'd have to make sure she didn't fall in love with anyone else. He knew now that there was no way he could handle it. As soon as he could he'd have to tell her the truth, rather she wanted to hear it or not.

* * *

**A/N: I know there are a few unexplained parts in this chapter, and I'll be answering them in the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and Happy late New Years! **


	12. A Talk with Lila

**A/N: I see a lot of you all were confused by the last chapter. Sorry about that guys, so I hope to explain what happened in this chapter (since Arnold didn't know what happened either.) Thanks for letting me know and I'll try to avoid confusing conflicts as I work at continuing this story. And I want to thank you all again for reading! **

* * *

"So, what you're telling me is that you and Arnie were already dating?" Arnold asked Lila. Arnie had already gone back home and things were…well as back to normal as you could call it. Still he had a hard time figuring out how that happened and don't get him started on the confusing happenings in front of Might Pete. What he wanted today were answers.

So he had invited Lila to a new café so that they could talk about what had really gone on behind the scenes because he was totally lost. It was hard to believe that Arnie could have come up with this plan. Harder more to see Lila as the mastermind, but the two of them together? It became a conundrum.

"Yes, sorry for keeping it a secret from you guys," Lila said, looking at Arnold sheepishly. She sipped a bit of the hot chocolate that she had ordered. "But I figured we could use that in order to get some more progress between you and Helga. I never expected you to kiss her though, that was a nice turn of events," she smiled and Arnold blushed. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah…well, so how long have you and Arnie been dating?" He said, changing the subject. He knew he'd have to go back to the Helga subject, but for now he needed answers.

"Well, you see I went to a lint factory over the summer and we met and bonded. It was just ever so wonderful," she smiled dreamily. "We've been dating ever since. Then when I told him about what was going on between you and Helga and how I wanted to help, he told me he wouldn't mind helping out either."

"Hence his surprise visit," Arnold finished.

"Yes, basically our plan was just to get you to confess to Helga. We figured a little nudge would be all the push you needed."

"But how did you know Helga would go along with it? You know the pretending to date Arnie thing?" When he had learned it was all pretend he felt a major release that Helga never actually had any feelings for Arnie. He had even smiled, knowing she was willing to do all of that just to make him jealous. It warmed him all over.

"Like I told you before Arnold you really need to understand girls, that's all there really is to it."

He frowned at her answer, but knew it was futile to try and get more out of her. "I guess that explains why Arnie became such a chatter box. Well, more than usual," his frown deepened as he remembered how Arnie told him that he was behind him in romance. "Maybe falling in love changed him."

Lila giggled. "Maybe," then she raised an eyebrow. "So, what exactly are you going to do about you and Helga? I did all I could Arnold. The rest is up to you."

"Well, I'm going to tell her my feelings of course. I mean I don't know if they're as strong as hers are for me or anything." He twisted his mug around between his hands. "But I mean, I don't want another Arnie thing happening again. What if someone else really does sweep her off her feet before I tell her? I don't think I could handle that again and then there be nothing I can do to stop it from happening."

"Oh, Arnold," Lila said, smiling softly. "Your feelings don't have to be as strong as hers. I'm ever so sure Helga would be happy just knowing that you care about her at all. I'm sure you've noticed how much of a romantic she could be. Small things with her, especially from you, I doubt she'd take them for granted."

Arnold smiled widely. "You really do care about Helga don't you?"

She nodded, and it was her turn to play with her mug. "I really do wish we could be friends. I always have wanted that. Ever so much."

"Is she why you never returned my feelings? You know before?"

"Yeah, but just a little. I really didn't have feelings for you anymore, but there was no way I wanted to break Helga's trust."

"Well, I'm happy you and Arnie are together. And thanks for…you know…creating that distraction yesterday." He blushed. "I have no idea what came over me."

"Oh, I think I know," Lila said, and Arnold's blush deepened. "But don't worry about it. I was ever so happy to help, and at least everyone knows the correct story now, so it actually all worked out. I think everyone truly believes you kissed Helga just to sway Arnie. It's not like the two of you haven't kiss in front of them before."

He thought about that long kiss for the Romeo and Juliet play and his blush deepened. "Well, I'm going to try and meet Helga today, but the thing is she doesn't seem all that eager to meet me."

"It's not that she's not eager to meet you. I'm ever so certain that's not the reason. She's probably just nervous."

Arnold smiled. "I hope the two of you can become friends one day. I think Helga could use more of them, especially ones who seem to know her so well."

It was Lila's turn to blush. "Oh, I'm just observant I guess."

Arnold said his goodbyes to Lila. His next goal: to talk to Helga and he felt happy and nervous at the same time. He knew it'd be hard and that Helga was bound to put up a fight. He'd have to go and just lay it all out as fast as he could otherwise things were bound to get out of control fast, especially since he now knew that Helga liked to change the subject when feelings were involved.

"Well, here goes nothing," Arnold said, feeling like he was going into the lions den. He just hoped he'd make it out alive.

* * *

**A/N:Hopefully this chapter helps to clear up what happened during the last one, and if there's anything at all you wish to comment on feel free to let me know in a review so I can work at fixing it! I appreciate you guys for reading and I'll catch you all next chapter! (:**


	13. The Walk

**A/N: Here's chapter 13. I'm sort of on a roll, but tomorrow I start classes so I guess just one step at a time again. xP Please enjoy and I appreciate the reviews!**

* * *

"What do you want Football head?" Helga greeted Arnold, as she stood in the doorway of her home, arms crossed, and a scowl on her face.

"Can you come out and talk for a moment?" He asked her, doing his best not to act like a major dork at the sight of her. He couldn't understand how it was he could barely stand her at one point, and now be almost completely smitten by her.

She pursed her lips in thought, something he wished she didn't do, and then she shrugged. "If I don't talk to you now, chances are you'll continue to bug me until we have this little heart to heart, so I guess I'll get it over with now."

"Great! I mean…I'll just wait for you here, while you get ready and stuff."

She raised half of her brow and he blushed under her gaze. "Right. I'll be out in five minutes."

Helga shut the door and slid down its back. "Be still my beating heart," she sighed and swooned.

Bob Pataki chose to walk through the hallway right then and paused to take in Helga. "I'm not even going to ask," he said, and continued on into the den.

"So football head, what did you want to talk about?" Helga asked, after she finally reemerged from her house.

"…Want to go to the park or Sausens?"

"Oh, no. Wait a second. You did not tell me this was going to turn into a trip when I signed up for this." She frowned at him.

"Sorry, but I thought that would be better than just standing on your stoop."

She hesitated for a moment, and then sighed. "Okay, okay, fine. Lead the way Arnoldo."

They walked in silence most of the way. Arnold watched as Helga continued to frown and couldn't help but wonder just what it was she was thinking about. "So I saw Lila today."

Helga bristled. "Oh, really? What did little Miss Perfect want?"

"Nothing. She just told me that she and Arnie had been dating since summer."

"Good for them." Helga said, folding her arms and kicking a stone with her foot.

Arnold studied her. "Why do you hate Lila so much?"

"I don't hate her, but I'm not exactly in her fan club either."

"Why?"

"Criminy Arnold! Just…it's just…because. It's not like I have to explain myself to a little shrimp like you anyway."

Arnold narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you say Helga."

Helga snuck a glance at her beloved. She didn't mean to make things difficult for him, but it was like a reflex at this point. She was too used to guarding her heart, and it wasn't like she had the best of reasons to not like Lila, well besides Arnold liking her and all of that. As if she could just tell him that. Never.

"You don't care that Arnie and Lila are dating?" She asked instead.

"No…I'm actually really happy for them and I told Lila as much."

"O-oh…I see."

It was silent for a moment. "I thought I told you I didn't care about Lila anymore?"

Helga swallowed hard. "Who said I was asking because of Lila? I might have asked because of Arnie."

"Why would you ask because of Arnie?" He asked, looking surprised.

"Maybe the dweeb grew on me. It could happen."

"So you're telling me that Arnie could grow on you after being here for a few days, but I could spend years trying to be your friend and I'm still a paste for brains?"

"You summed it up pretty perfectly. Good job, Arnoldo."

Arnold stopped walking. "That doesn't make any sense."

Helga turned to look at him. "There are a lot of things in life that don't make any sense football head. That's just life."

"Yeah, some things, but not how you feel about me."

She didn't like where this was headed, but she was lost on how to get out of it. "How I feel about you?" She squeaked.

"Yeah," he looked at her closely. His stare was so intense she drew in a large breath at the sight. "I mean that's where it stems right? You've picked on me and teased me near all of my life Helga. Are you really going to stand there and tell me that the reason why it's so hard for us to be friends isn't because of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it really isn't. There are people who just can't stand being around others for absolutely no reason in the world."

"I'm sure there are people like that, but you aren't like that Helga."

"Arnold…you're treading on very dangerous waters right now." Phoebe's voice was going off in her head. _'Confess your feelings really and truly and it might go away.'_ There was no way that could be true…right? She yearned to do just that, but what if he didn't accept her feelings?

"Helga…I know you like it when I stand close to you…smile at you…think about you," his voice became a whisper as he unconsciously moved closer to her and slid a hand along her cheek. "I'm starting to feel the same way after all."

She shivered trying to hold onto her last ounce of control, but feeling it disappearing at a rapid rate. "Arnold…"

"That's another thing I really like," he whispered, a soft smile growing on his face. "When you say my name."

Helga grabbed him by the collar of his sweater and pulled him closer to her. "Oh, my love, I'd say your name for a million eons if it means you'll always look at me like your shining star."

Arnold blushed brightly upon hearing her words. "Um, how do you do that?"

"Do what, my darling?"

"You know, say romantic words pretty much out of nowhere."

She smiled at him lovingly. "When you make me feel the way you do my little angel how could I not? These words are the voice of my heart, my inner most feelings and desires for you."

Arnold grew a goofy grin upon hearing that. "Gee, that's…well that's just…wow. I can't believe I can really make you feel that way."

"Every second of the day, my love."

Arnold felt his heart soar, and he leaned in closer, so close their lips were nearly touching. "I really like you Helga G. Pataki."

Helga heard the words, but they took a second to compute. They were words she heard in daydreams or when she was asleep. They were never words she thought she'd ever hear come out of Arnold's mouth, much less with him standing so close all she could inhale was the scent of him. She was sure that she was only mere seconds from passing out.

"You do?" She breathed, feeling lightheaded. Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

"Yes, Helga. I do," he smiled brightly at her and wiped under one of her eyes with his thumb. "Do you…do you still feel the same way about me?"

She blinked and even she had to roll her eyes at the dumb question her beloved wanted to ask when all she wanted to do was enjoy this moment. "Of course I do you nimrod! You'll always and forever have my heart."

He jerked her forward softly so that their lips were completely touching. It was the softest, sweetest, most beautiful kiss she had ever received and it was totally mutual. She was sure she'd never tire of Arnold's kisses and she'd be darned if anyone ever tried to take them from her.

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" Arnold and Helga broke apart so fast; there was a giant gap between them. Mr. Green stood in front of his shop, his arms on his hips and glanced between the two of them. "Aren't you two a little young for what it was you were just doing? I mean it was an interesting show don't get me wrong, but enough is enough when it looks like you're about to glue yourselves together."

The two blondes blushed bright red. "Oh, sheesh. It was just a kiss," Helga said, her face still red, but a scowl now lit her features. "You couldn't have let us go on for a couple of more minutes?"

"Helga!" Arnold said, mortified. His face grew even redder than seemed possible.

"Hmm," Mr. Green looked Helga up and down. "This one's a bold one right here Arnold. You're going to have a tough time keeping up with her," he laughed. "Kids of today, where is the generation going?" He shook his head still chuckling and walked back into the shop.

"And I used to be the bold one," Arnold muttered.

"Oh, shut your yap and let's just go to Slausen's. Your treat of course and nothing on the cheap as per usual."

Arnold opened his mouth to retort, then just sighed. "Sure, whatever you say Helga."

"And don't you forget it," she said, scowling. Then she smiled. Arnold couldn't help, but smile as well. He was sure Mr. Green was right. Helga would keep him on his toes, but that was always half the fun when it came to Helga G. Pataki.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'll be getting close to wrapping this story up now. I may make a sequel to this story that actually shows the progression of their relationship and thus getting Gerald and Phoebe together as well, but I'll see. If that's something you guys would like to see please let me know. Until next chapter and thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
